Dont you people ever die
by Cyborgscouse
Summary: Set post OOTP, everyone that went to the Department Of Mysteries saw the duel between Harry and Voldemort which cost Harry his life. So who is the cloaked figure that saves Cho, Hermonie and Ron in Diagon Alley from the Death Eaters. RWHG CC?
1. Dark Saviour

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it. If I did Harry and Cho wouldnt have broken up, books five and six didn't live up to what I thought. I mean Harry spends over two years being in love with Cho and _One_ small argument breaks them up for good, and in the HBP he spends most of the book upset that he isn't with Ginny, someone up until now he didn't look at twice.  
**

**Summary: Set post OOTP, everyone that went to the Department Of Mysteries saw the duel between Harry and Voldemort which cost Harry his life. So who is the cloaked figure that saves Cho, Hermonie and Ron in Diagon Alley from the Death Eaters.**

**A/N: Way, finally I can use the document manager again, so all my stories will be getting updated again. I'm doing this one first because I've had it on my computer for nearly a week and like I said I couldn't use the document manager.**

**A/N 2: Right Cho and Harry never broke up in OOTP which means she went to the DOM with the rest of the DA. Sirius did die which led to Harry fighting Voldemort in the building.**

* * *

**Diagon Alley, 12:08 P.M**

Cho took another look around Diagon Alley as she walked up it with Hermonie and Ron, the three of them had become friends last year when Harry started dating Cho but they really became close after the Department Of Mysteries were Harry died in a duel with Voldemort. None of them could believe it he was only fifteen, he shouldn't have fought him then. Tears filled Cho's eyes as she remembered that night,

**Flash Back:**

_Cho, Hermonie, Ron and the rest of the DA along with the Order of the Phoenix rushed off to where Harry had gone, after seeing his godfather blasted through the veil by Bella he stormed through the Death Eaters on a mission. Seeing Dumbledore standing in a doorway the ran to him and looked through. They were taken by surprise when they saw Harry duelling Voldemort, Cho, Hermonie and Ron tried to run through to help him but were knocked back by an invisible force,_

"Voldemort has cast an Impervius charm on the doorway to stop anyone getting in until the duel is over." Lupin said looking distraught as he watched the duel taking place.

"Sectumsempra" Harry roared making slashing motions in the air with his wand, slowly cuts appeared on Voldemort's face and hands, it was impossible to see if he was cut anywhere else due to his robes,

"Ah, well done Harry." he said with a gleam in his eyes, "but allow me to show you how a real Wizard duels. Crucio." Harry barely had time to dive out of the way of the curse was it smashed into the wall behind him,

"We have to hep him." Cho said with tears in her eyes, "He wont be able to fight Voldemort much longer, he's still in school." she turned to beg Dumbledore who wasn't looking at her.

"You need to have more faith in young Harry Ms Chang." he replied sternly as he stared at the duel taking place. Harry used his Quidditch reflexes to dodge the barrage on curses sent at him,

"Reducto." he yelled sending the blasting curse at Voldemort only to have him dodge it with ease that seemed unnatural with someone his age. "Reducto. Reducto. REDUCTO!" Harry continued his assault making Voldemort dodge the first two curse before he deflected the third one back at Harry sending him flying from the power of it.

"Harry, you cant win. So I'll ask you one last time join me, and you can have anything to want." it seemed like everyone was holding their breath as Harry started to laugh, they didn't know it was because he was going to join Voldemort or reject him, they hoped it was the latter,

"Langlock." Voldemort didn't have time to protect himself from the curse, and he was unable to speak as his tongue was stuck to the top of his mouth, he glared at Harry with hatred as he knew he had done it to prevent him from sending out any curses for a short while.

"Incarcerous" Harry said smiling as the ropes bound Voldemort, "Incendio." after the flames hit Voldemort Harry started to pant, it was obvious the duel was taking a lot out of him, he took a quick look to the doorway and it seemed that was all Voldemort needed.

"Expelliarmus." Harry's wand flew out of his hand and he was sent into one of the walls, "Harry. Harry. Harry never turn you back on your opponent in a duel, and now for my final trick. Avada Kedavra" no one could move after Voldemort disapparited from the room tears filled everyone's eyes when they saw the killing curse hit Harry full on.

**End Flash Back**

Cho spotted Lupin standing a few feet away from them acting like he was looking in a window but kept sending them glances to make sure they were safe, there were other members of the Order around but they kept themselves busy and made it seem like they weren't there. It was hard to say who took Harry's death the worst, Cho because she was in love with him? Hermonie and Ron because they had been his best friends? Or Lupin because he was like the son he never had.

"Voldemort will pay, Cho." Hermonie said seeing the teary eyed look on her face and knew exactly what was going through the young witches mind, neither her or Ron had thought the relationship between Harry and Cho last year was serious but as time went on it proved to be the real thing. Something that was ended long before it should have been,

"I hate to break this up but you need to finish getting your things." Lupin said quietly coming in from behind them.

"Sure Lupin, we were just talki-" Ron was cut short as an explosion blew through the streets ten feet away from them, spinning around they saw a group of people in black robes with white masks on their faces,

"Death Eaters." Lupin growled before looking at the three students, "GO!" he shouted.

"Morsmorde." everyone in the street looked up in horror as the dark mark appeared in the sky glaring down at everyone in the ally. "Kill them for the Dark Lord." one of the Death Eaters screamed, quickly the Order of the Phoenix appeared as well as a large number of Aurors, slowly the groups walked towards each other before a resonating boom shook the windows of some of the shops, looking at what caused the noise people saw someone in long black robes with the hood up, you couldn't see anything except for the robes like there wasn't anything under there except for air.

No one moved as they didn't know whose side the newcomer was on, slowly they raised their arm and a wand pointed at the Dark Mark,

"Envulvery." (In-vul-very) it spat, the figure's voice seemed to echo from inside it's robes and shot out at everyone else, after they had said the spell a black and green stream shot out of the wand and smashed through the Dark Mark, destroying it. "Diffindo." it said wand pointed at one of the Death Eaters tearing the side of their face. That was the signal everyone needed as spells were thrown all over the alley way, people that had just come for the day quickly joined the Aurors in the battle against the Death Eaters, Cho, Hermonie and Ron had all joined in as well using what they had learnt in the DA to fight.

The only person not to take any damage was the figure in the black robes, they dodged and dived out of the way like they were made from air itself with the ease they had done it,

"What do we have here? Wasn't she Potter's whore until we killed him." a Death Eater laughed standing above Cho with her wand in her hand, "would you like you be sent to him?" they laughed, Cho whimpered in fear but tried not to show it was she glared up at the Death Eater.

"Bella just kill her already." another Death Eater shouted making the robed figure spin around and see what was happening,

"Fine," Bella sighed before pointing her wand at Cho's heart, "Avada Keda-"

"Avada Kedavra." another killing curse was shouted and ploughed into Bella's face killing her and knocking her away from Cho, everyone looked as one of Voldemort's favourite Death Eaters had just been killed, scared the rest of the Death Eaters vanished leaving the fallen behind. The Order of the Phoenix watched as the robed figure walked over to Cho and bent down to her, terrified she tried to crawl away as their wand was lifted and pointed at her, "Episkey" Cho felt a warmth pass through her and looked down as all of her cuts vanished, before she looked at the figure again only to see them walking away.

* * *

**A/N: I know short chapter. The figure looks like the witch king from Lord of the Rings before he was armour put on.**

__

**  
**


	2. Angel of Vengence?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it.**

**Summary: Set post OOTP, everyone that went to the Department Of Mysteries saw the duel between Harry and Voldemort which cost Harry his life. So who is the cloaked figure that saves Cho, Hermonie and Ron in Diagon Alley from the Death Eaters.**

* * *

**Hogwarts 1st September, 5:30 P.M**

The Great Hall was alive with noise as everyone was talking about what had happened in Diagon Alley in the summer break. The three people that were affected by this the worst were; Cho, Hermonie, and Ron who had all been involved in the fight and saved by what was being called the 'Dark Saviour' it had been the Daily Prophet that had come up with the name because of the long robe that the witch or wizard wore that concealed their whole body including their face. The attention hadn't bothered them at first as they didn't mind people asking them what had happened but after a while the questions turned to what had happened in the Department of Mysteries and Harry's death the three friends quickly became quite and wouldn't answer more questions after this, the pain and loss was still too close for them to talk about it.

Dumbledore stared out at the Great Hall from his seat at the head of the teachers table, the conversations had turned to what had happened and every now and again people would look at Cho, Hermonie and Ron. Knowing he would have to bring the attention to himself to stop the three being questioned he stood up and the entire Hall feel silent as they awaited for their Headmaster to speak.

"It's true what you've all heard. During the summer Diagon Alley was attacked by Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters. I believe this to be a move he has wanted to make ever since the end of last year when we lost one of our most prized pupils in Harry Potter who faced Voldemort for the fifth time unfortunately it seemed that young Harry was unable to get away like he had so many times before. There were several students that saw the duel between Harry and Voldemort and I would ask of you to not question them about this battle. With that said let's begin the feast." as soon as Dumbledore was finished talking plates of food appeared of the four house tables. Every student expect for the ones at the Slytherin table looked upset when Dumbledore had spoke of Harry and his death at the hands of Voldemort, Draco had sat there with a smug smile on his face as he looked at the Gryffindor table staring at Hermonie and Ron, his gaze then switched to Cho at the Ravenclaw table who had wiped her eyes when no one was looking.

Snape had seen the look that Draco was wearing at frowned inwardly, no matter that he disliked Harry he knew how important he was to the battle against Voldemort and he would never be happy at the news of the death of a student. Ron placed his arm around Hermonie's shoulder as he saw her eyes fill up with unshed tears, as he tried to comfort his friend he looked at Cho and saw that no one was there for her as her tears were now falling down her face as she wept for another dead boyfriend. She had told both Hermonie and himself that she felt her relationship with Harry was a lot stronger and meant a lot more to her than her relationship with Cedric did but she knew that if she ever told anyone else that there would be uproar in the school.

When most of the food had been eaten Draco slowly made his way over to the Ravenclaw table and stood behind Cho, his move had been followed by everyone in the Great Hall especially by those in Gryffindor as they stared at their fallen hero and friend's enemy with unhidden hatred. Ignoring the looks he was receiving he gently tapped Cho on her shoulder and waited for her to turn to face him, when she looked at him her expression changed to one of shock at seeing him wanting to talk to her.

"Cho, I just wanted you to know that if you needed to talk to anyone I'm here for you." he told her with as much sincerity that he could muster onto his face, not waiting for a reply he walked away from her and glared at the Gryffindor's as they all hissed at him. Cho hadn't moved as she watched Draco go back to his seat, whatever she had been expecting it wasn't that, the whole Hall had heard what he had said to her and the hisses that the Gryffindor's threw at him.

Hermonie nudged Ron and pointed at Cho when he looked at her, staring at their Ravenclaw friend he saw that she was watching where Malfoy had just walked out of the Hall with what looked to be interest on her face, not believing what he was seeing he quickly made his way over to her and sat down on one side of her once again brining the Great Hall into silence as they waited for Ron to talk to her.

"You don't believe what Malfoy just said do you?" he asked her looking slightly worried at what her answer was going to be, now knowing what the question was a lot of people tried to get closer to the table without being obvious about it, Ron had asked the question that was on many people's tongues but wouldn't dare ask knowing that it wasn't their place,

"That he said he'd be there for me? Of course I don't believe him I was just shocked that he had the audacity to say it." she answered looking at Ron in the eyes, she could see Hermonie slightly glaring at her with jealousy, she didn't know why she had never been attracted to Ron as she had found Harry a lot better looking and courageous willing to risk his own life for any of his friends if he had to.

Slowly Dumbledore once again got back to his feet,

"Now that we're all fed I think it would be best if we all retired for the night." The told the Great Hall and watched as everyone grumbled as they had been waiting for more of the conversation that held their interest. Slowly they walked out of the Great Hall and started to walk towards their dormitories; suddenly certain students all felt their pockets burn and reached in to pull out a Galleon. These had been used last year for the D.A meetings that Harry along with Ron and Hermonie had started they had all kept them as a reminder but what confused them as the fact that the numbers had changed to that weekends, some people thought it was Ron or Hermonie's doing but as they turned to look at the co-founders they saw the same confused look on their faces.

* * *

**Hogwarts, 2nd September, 8:00 A.M**

The next day as they made their way to breakfast Ron and Hermonie had been stopped several times as they had been asked time and time again if it was them that had called the D.A meeting for that meeting and every time the answer had been the same. It was only Harry's coin that had the spell placed on it to change the time and date of all the other coins.

This answer seemed to confuse everyone that had asked, but even Ron and Hermonie were confused no one knew where Harry's coin had been placed after he had been killed at the end of the year, they were pretty sure that it was still in his robes when they had arrived at the Department of Mysteries because he had used it to call as many of the D.A to help him on his mission to save his Godfather. A mission that in and of itself was a mistake and ended up costing Harry and Sirius their lives.

Finally when they arrive at the Great Hall they once again saw Draco staring intently at Cho, who seemed oblivious as she had her back turned to him and the door. Walking past the Ravenclaw table Hermonie tapped Cho on her shoulder and carried on walking, taking the unasked invitation Cho stood up and walked with them to the Gryffindor table before sitting next to them, no one battered an eyelid as Cho had spent the better part of last year at the Gryffindor table sitting next to Harry or he would sit at the Ravenclaw table.

"Malfoy's staring at you again." Ron said quietly causing Cho to look behind her and glance at Malfoy who smiled at her nodding his head raising her eyebrow in confusion she turned away to look at Ron and Hermonie and also looked confused at his actions,

"What's with him?" she asked taking a piece of toast from the plate in front of her. Both Ron and Hermonie shrugged their shoulders as they started taking pieces of food for their breakfast, the sat in silence for a few minutes each in their own thoughts, "Do you have any idea who set up the D.A meeting for this weekend?" Cho asked looking up as well as thinking it could have been either Ron or Hermonie doing it some Ravenclaw's asked did she set up the meeting in memory of Harry, when she told them no they nodded but didn't seem to really believe her. Before either of them could answer hundreds of owls flew in carrying the Daily Prophet dropping it in front of nearly every student who looked shocked as they read the Headline.

_'Dark Saviour stops Death Eater attack in Muggle London.' _

_In a similar attack on Diagon Alley only a few short weeks ago Lord Voldemort sent his Death Eaters to attack the Muggle part of London yesterday, they would have been successful in killing hundreds of scared and startled Muggles had the 'Dark Savour' not mysteriously appeared and thought the Death Eaters off again. The Minstery of Magic's Auror's turned up near the end of the battle and rounded up the un-killed Death Eaters that were lying on the fall with numerous injuries on their body. Five Death Eaters were killed by the 'Dark Saviour' amongst the dead was none other than Lucius Malfoy. The Minster has called for the arrest of the 'Dark Saviour' saying that this wizard as taken the law into their own hands and has used the 'Unforgiveable Curses' too many times. Personally I would like to thank this wizard for saving innocent people for the second time in less than two months._

There was a cry of rage from the Slytherin table as Draco read the Daily Prophet before tearing the paper up in front of the Great Hall. Snape wasted little time in taking him out of the Hall and down to the dungeons where he would be able to try and calm him down the best he could. The rest of the Hall sat in silence as they all read what had happened, no one knew how to react not even the teachers. Slowly applause started from the Hufflepuff table from one of Cedric Diggory's friends as he stood up and looked around the Hall, it didn't take long for the applause to fill the Hall and soon all of the students were clapping as the teachers sat there in shock. Snape suddenly appeared from behind the teachers table and snarled at the Hufflepuff student who stopped clapping.

"I see you approve of this Mr Whitby." Snape said loudly, "A students father has just been killed and you start a round of applause how very noble of you." he spat, Kevin looked shocked at the Potion Masters outburst and slowly tried to defend himself,

"But Sir if he was a Death Eater that meant he was working for the Dark Lord." he answered to scared to say Voldemort's name as were most of the students, Snape snorted and looked ready to give the student a detention but a stern look from Dumbledore stopped him from opening his mouth and he sat back down at the table.

"This is a strange turn of events that we have read about this morning, as so I'm allowing all third years and higher to spend the day in Hogsmeade while we discuss what has happened." The students didn't need telling again and shot out of the Great Hall to spend the first proper day back at school at Hogsmeade.

* * *

**Hogsmeade, 10:15 A.M**

A figure stared out of the window of the top floor at the Three Broomsticks and watched as the students from Hogwarts were running down the path to get to the town to spend their day having fun and talking about what has happened, smirking the black cloak he was wearing seemed to draw the shadows to it making it cover the person's body leaving nothing but their face visible until they pulled the hood of the cloak up stopping anything being seen. As they walked to the door to leave the Three Broomsticks they picked up a small piece of parchment that was placed on the desk and tucked it inside the large flowing robes before leaving the pub and making their way to the Shrieking Shack.

After the ten minute walk to the so called 'Most Haunted Building in Britain' they pulled the parchment out and took a long look at it before stepping into the tree line, when they were sure no one was around they quickly pulled out their wand.

"Fusione dell'ombra," they pocketed the wand as the shadows around them enclosed on their body and blocked all light removing them from view and getting an excellent vantage point as students slowly walked up the hill.

Cho, Ron, Hermonie and Ginny were all talking about the death of Lucius Malfoy and how it would affect how Draco would act in the school,

"I'm telling you it'll make him more of a bastard than he is now." Ron said for the third time earning smiles from Cho and Ginny as Hermonie berated him for swearing, "Look at it this was Hermonie, Lucius was one of the Death Eaters at the DOM last year, so technically he helped Voldemort kill Harry." he added wanting to get his friend to see his point of view, mentioning Harry's name brought the group into silence as they stood outside the Shrieking Shack. Only Ron and Hermonie knew that it wasn't really haunted and the noises that were heard were from when Lupin used to transform into a werewolf there.

Turning around they saw Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle all walking up with sour expressions on their faces. Glaring at Ron Malfoy had his wand out and in his hand,

"Expelliarmus!" he shouted pointing his wand at Ron who watched as his own wand flew out of his pocket and landed by Malfoy who looked ready to kill, "Is that right what I just heard Weasel, you think my father dissevered to die." he said coming face to face with Ron, "You, your sister and the mud blood will all die just like Potter did." turning to Cho he frowned, "I gave to the chance to be at my side but I guess you'll die as well, but no matter I'll get to taste you at least once." he smirked as he started to play with Cho's hair.

"Expelliarmus." no one saw where the red coloured spell came from but watched as it tore Malfoy's wand away from him and sent him flying across the floor and away from Cho. Jumping up he spun around trying to see the location of his attacker, "Incendio." Malfoy barely had time to move out of the way of the blue flames that seemed to be coming from the very shadows themselves.

"Come out and face me like a man you coward!" He yelled a lot braver than he actually felt as he shared at the shadows; a cold laughter was heard in reply,

"And what if I don't have a body young Malfoy." a mocking voice heard, as almost as if it could see their panic it spoke again, "Haven't you ever heard of a ghost before?" it asked in same mocking tone. Looking enraged that someone could be playing a trick on him he glared at where the blue flames had come from.

"A ghost can't use spells." he said looking quickly at Hermonie almost wishing she would tell him if he was right or wrong, but she looked just as scared as everyone else that was on top of the hill. The cruel laugh brought his attention back to the shadows,

"Miss Granger over there isn't going to help you, and I think you were just above ready to leave any way. "Sbalorditivo banish" they all watched in awe as a black and then green ball of energy hit Malfoy in the chest, the first seemed to knock him out but before he could hit the floor the second spell hit him sending him flying back down the hill. Crabbe and Goyle ran after Malfoy to see if their leader was ok and to also get away from the attacking shadows. Cho, Ginny, Hermonie and Ron stared at where Malfoy had landed and then looked to the shadows where the voice had come from, whatever was in there didn't seem friendly and they wasted no time in running down the hill themselves and going into the Three Broomsticks to calm their nerves.

"Alimentazione della luce." was whispered when the four where out of sight and the shadows slowly faded away leaving the robed figure standing there holding his wand in his right hand, pulling his hood down to get a better view of where the four had gone he smirked before walking towards the Shrieking Shack, with one last look behind him he pulled the hood back up hiding the emerald eyed face from anyone that might have been watching.


	3. Break in at Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it. If I did Harry and Cho wouldnt have broken up, books five and six didn't live up to what I thought. I mean Harry spends over two years being in love with Cho and One small argument breaks them up for good, and in the HBP he spends most of the book upset that he isn't with Ginny, someone up until now he didn't look at twice.**

**Summary: Set post OOTP, everyone that went to the Department Of Mysteries saw the duel between Harry and Voldemort which cost Harry his life. So who is the cloaked figure that saves Cho, Hermonie and Ron in Diagon Alley from the Death Eaters.**

* * *

**Hogwarts 1:00 P.M**

Cho, Hermonie and Ron wasted no time in running all the way back to Hogwarts in fear of their safety after watching something in the shadows or the shadows itself, they weren't too sure, save them and then attack Draco Malfoy. Not a word was said until they finally got back to the safety of the school were they knew Dumbledore would be able to protect them if anything tried to attack,

"What was that?" Ron asked looking terrified and out of breath, he had been in the lead all the way back to the school making sure that he'd be safe, looking over her shoulder Cho sighed, she had no idea why Ron thought they would have a better idea of what had just been in the shadows then he did,

"I've got no idea." Cho answered, she was ready to say something else but paused when she saw the thoughtful look on Hermonie's face, "What is it?" she asked tilting her head to the side as she looked at the book worm Gryffindor thinking she had an idea of what they had just encountered.

"Oh. It's just that, if whatever it was, was there the whole time we were, then it didn't make a move when Draco disarmed Ron but attacked when he said that he was going to taste you and started to play with your hair." Cho and Ron froze when they realized that Hermonie had been right and that if it had been there the whole time it only stepped in when Malfoy went to Cho.

* * *

**The Shrieking shack, 1:10 P.M**

Harry slowly walked through the Shrieking Shack having lowered the hood of the robes once he was inside since he knew that there wouldn't be anyone else in here so no one would be able to say that they had saw him. Chuckling he thought back to what had happened outside when he had stopped Malfoy from doing anything to Cho, the look of fear on his face was priceless even though he had tried to hide it, it was obvious that he had been scared for his life because he had no idea what he was facing and his two bullies Crabbe and Goyle were no use against the shadows themselves.

Walking past a dusty mirror he stopped and stared into it, ever since he had fought Voldemort and the Department of Mysteries he had been more then aware of another presence in his mind. After a few seconds he saw it, the shadow pass behind his normally emerald eyes, his eyes had darkened anyway but every time he looked into a mirror with his hood down which was rare anyway he saw the shadow pass behind them as if it was a reminder, turning away from the mirror he continued his long walk down the many twisting corridors of the building as he thought of the battle and how he had survived.

_From his position on the floor Harry stared up at the red eyes of Voldemort as his wand lay on the other side of the room. He knew full well what was coming next but he wouldn't give the serpentine wizard the honour of looking scared of what was about to happen to him, instead he just glared at him in hatred. _

_"And, now for my final trick. Avada Kedavra." he watched as the green killing curse flew at him before it struck him in the chest. But for some reason he wasn't dead, he couldn't move or speak but he knew what was happening around him, his eyes were closed so it seemed like he had closed them so he wouldn't have to see the curse hit him. _

_"Harry." he heard Cho sob as she wrapped her arms around his body and cried into his shoulder, using all of his strength he was trying to open his eyes to let them know he was still alive he it was to no avail, he just couldn't do anything. _

_"No. We can't just leave him here," he heard Lupin yell at someone, now he wished that he had used less energy in trying to open his eyes or move some part of his body and more time listening to what was being said by the people around him. _

_"Remus, there are still Death Eaters outside this room that will be waking up, it would be impossible for us to carry Harry's body and fight them all off at the same time. We'll come back for him in the morning, I'm certain that nothing will happen to him for a few hours." Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Dumbledore was telling everyone to leave his body behind, to had to do something to let them know he was alive, hearing them all walk past him once more and out of the room he knew it was useless to try and open his eyes, from what he had heard he was going to be buried in a few hours. None of them noticed the tear that fell down the side of his face as they walked past him not looking at his body. _

_He didn't know what made him try again or how long he had been laying there but Harry finally managed to open his eyes but that was all he could do, his body felt like it was made of lead. Staring at the ceiling off the room he guessed that it was still early seeing as there were o rays from the sun coming through the window. The good thing though was that he had opened his eyes, he hoped that he would be able to make some sort of movement when Dumbledore came back to take his body away for it to be buried. _

_"Harry Potter." he heard hissed out but being unable to move he had no idea where the voice had come from, "Amazing you have survived the Avada Kedavra. Unlike those wizards I know you're alive, weakened but alive none the less." his heart stopped when he saw the shadows seem to come closer to his body on the floor. It was safe to say that this year had been his worst one yet. "I can offer you the chance you face Voldemort once more, but with power and knowledge far beyond the wizards that would train you. My power and knowledge." Harry's eyes widened slightly at what had been said to him by something pretending to be a shadow in the room. "Make no mistake, the wizards will bury you in a few hours and you will die in your coffin, take my offer and live," anger flashed in Harry's eyes as he stared at the shadow he hoped that his acceptance could be seen as well. Laughing the shadows slowly covered his body starting at his feet and working its way up, "This will be a most beneficial partnership Harry." _

**End Flash Back**

Walking half way down the corridor Harry sighed as he remembered waking up in a small bedroom room in Diagon Alley with his robes around him with the hood up. The shadow or whatever it had been that had merged with him told him how to get into Twelve Grimmauld Place and what books to steal from the Black family library, using the books and the knowledge that had come with the shadow he quickly learnt a number of spells and curses that would be useful to him for both fighting and hiding. He had already used two of the spells he had learnt outside, the first when he had the shadows close around his body to block him from view and the second when he wanted the shadows to leave him.

Quite often it hurt his head when he found new knowledge from the shadow, he had nothing else to call it as it hadn't told him what it was, but then again he hadn't asked either. It had proved useful for him though, during his two battles so fat with the Death Eaters, it had advised him on where to step to avoid curses and what curses to fire back as well as giving him new ones to use. Looking up he saw that he was directly underneath the Whomping Willow, he was shocked at how much time had passed while he was lost in his thoughts in what had happened to him, he had no idea what Dumbledore had said when his body went missing or if he had even gone back for it. Pulling his hood back up he smirked. This was where the fun began.

* * *

**Hogwarts, 3:40 P.M**

The whole of the school had been completely shocked when Dumbledore had said that there would be a Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Slytherin that afternoon, having been taken by surprise neither team had put any practise in yet unless they had practised during the summer. Making their way to the Quidditch pitch the whole school was in silence as Gryffindor and Hufflepuff walked to the stands to watch the match while the two Quidditch teams walked to the changing rooms, no one noticed Harry standing next to the Whomping Willow with his hood up as he watched everyone.

Slowly walking closer Harry decided against using his spell to draw the shadows to him as he pretty much doubted anyone would spot him if they were having a Quidditch match. He couldn't risk going near the school now as it would take his into plain view so he stayed at the side of the stands out of side, his heart clenched when he saw Cho walking across the pitch with her broom under her arm, except for earlier on when his focus was on Malfoy this was the first time he had saw her, he reasoned that it was better for her to not see him as he felt the pain. Looking across the pitch at the team they were playing he smirked when he saw that it was Slytherin.

When the match started Malfoy was tailing Cho glaring at her with hatred in his grey eyes, whatever had attacked him earlier on was protecting her and it made him look like a fool. Every time she tried to shoot off in one direction he'd fly in front of her and knock her off her broom. After about ten minutes Ravenclaw had been given four penalties due to Slytherin fouling them at any chance they got, the beaters had been directing all of the bludgers at Cho to stop her from moving too far away from Malfoy.

Smirking Harry stretched his mind out until he felt it touch the young Death Eater in trainings mind. Feeling no resistance at all he pushed into Malfoy's mind, he only hoped that no one would notice him while he was doing this because he wouldn't know unless he was knocked into. Sensing Malfoy stop in mid-air at finally realizing something was in his head he portrayed a smirk and could feel the shock coming off his rival.

"So Draco we met again, once again not face to face." he spoke into his head, he knew that this would be fun. "Cat got your tongue Draco? You seemed capable to talking before." he laughed

"Where are you?"Malfoy said into the air getting people that where near him to stop and stare at him like he was crazy,

"Now, now, Draco. No need to talk aloud, just think of what you want to say, while I have a look around your thoughts and secrets." Harry laughed again as he pushed further into Malfoy's mind and was shocked at the little resistance that was there to stop him. His anger and jealousy roared when he read Malfoy's thoughts and saw that he had a crush on Cho and was hoping to have her as his own. "YOU GO NEAR CHANG AND I'LL KILL YOU LIKE YOUR FATHER!" he roared in his head making him shake in fear of the threat and the volume of it, "Oh and Draco," slowly he put the image of himself with his hood up in Malfoy's mind. "BOO." With that he pulled his hood down to show Malfoy who it was underneath the robes and hood before he pulled himself out of Malfoy's mind.

Shaking his head clear Harry realized that from the cheers of the crowd he had been in Draco's mind for the whole match and that Ravenclaw had obviously won due to their seeker having a conversation with someone in his head. He quickly rushed into the tree line when he saw the Ravenclaw team along with most of the school making their way off the pitch, pulling his hood down to let the light hit his face he stared at Cho walking into the school with a huge smile on her face at having won the match for her house.

"Cho" he whispered from behind a tree, he was shocked when she stopped and turned around to look at the tree line, there was no way that she could have heard him he had spoke far too quietly. Looking back at the Quidditch pitch he saw Malfoy walk out looking more terrified then he did when he was attacked a few hours ago, then again he couldn't really blame him for being scared and worried, he had just found out that someone his Master had said was dead was very much alive and causing a lot of trouble for Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Sighing Harry pulled his hood back up and leant against the back of a large tree, he knew that he'd have to do it soon otherwise he wouldn't have another chance.

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

* * *

Pulling the Marauder's Map out of his pocket Harry smiled when he saw everyone including all of the teachers where in the Great Hall, from what he could guess they would be eating dinner by now, this made his job easier then he thought it would have been if the students where all walking around the school having finished their lessons for the day but didn't have to go the their common rooms yet. Walking the familiar path he quickly found himself outside of the stone gargoyle, pulling his wand out of his robes he pointed it at the statue, "Reducto" smiling as it was blown apart to reveal the staircase leading to Dumbledore's office he walked in not aware of the pair of eyes that had been watching him the second that he had walked into the school. When he got into Dumbledore's office he stopped and took a long look around, he had no idea where it would be kept and he didn't have the time to spend to have a look around. Walking around to the desk at the far end of the room he ripped one of the drawers out of it and threw it to the floors as he searched. He was on the third drawer before he finally found it. Picking the sorting hat up he placed it on Dumbledore's desk, putting his hand in the hat he searched around for a few seconds, for some unknown reason the hat was unusually deep, there was no way anyone could have a head this large. Smirking when he felt the handle Harry pulled his hand out of the hat and brought with it Godric Gryffindor's sword. "Well what do we have here then." hearing the high pitched voice Harry spun around to stare at Peeves who was floating up and down in front of the door to the office with a grin on his face, "Breaking into the school, destroying school property, breaking into the Headmasters office and stealing. I should report this I should." Without another word Peeves dropped through the floor leaving Harry standing there looking shocked, after a few seconds one thought came to his head and one thought only. He needed to get out of the school. Breaking into a run he shot down the staircase that was connected to the office and headed down the corridor, seeing that it had just shifted position he didn't have time to waste and leapt across the gap only just making it as he landed on the edge but he knew he didn't have time to congratulate himself and took off once again. To say the Great Hall was shocked to see Peeves fly in through the ceiling was an understatement as everyone stopped eating and stared at the poltergeist, "Your Headship, I was flying around the school when I saw a peculiar figure enter. Deciding that for the safety of the school I should follow him I did, that's when he broke into your office and stole something." Peeves said loudly with a smug air around him. The Great Hall was stunned into silence, not only had someone got into Hogwarts but they had broke into and stolen something from Dumbledore's office. Standing up Dumbledore ran out of the Great Hall with every student and teacher behind him, heading for his office. They school had just finished walking up the third staircase when Harry came running around the corner with the sword in his hand. The teachers and students stared at their 'Dark Saviour' for a few seconds before he shot down the corridor to the right, no one seemed to realize that he was getting away for at least five seconds and then the chase was on. His mind racing Harry pushed his legs as fast as they could carry him as he tried to escape from Hogwarts and everyone chasing him. "Duck" he heard yelled in his mind, obeying the command he dove to the floor and watched as the red stunner flew over his head and smashed into the wall at the far end of the corridor, getting back to his feet he didn't notice the small gold coin fall out of his pocket and roll on the floor. As he ran off again Cho stopped when she saw something glitter on the floor and stared in shock as he picked up the Galleon, turning it over she saw the date for that weekend on the opposite side glowing and underneath that in scruffy writing was the initials HJP. Dodging yet another curse Harry was running out of energy and was wondering how Dumbledore was able to lead the whole chase after him with the school following without showing the signs of tiring in the slightest. Using Gryffindor's sword he sliced at the paintings on the walls brining them down on his would be captors in the hopes of escaping them or at least slowing them down for the time being to allow him an advantage. Turning into a doorway he found himself trapped in a class room, running over to the window and looking out he saw that he was still near enough at the highest point of the school. He turned back ready to leave the room and head a different way when he saw Dumbledore, all of the staff and students standing either in the class or outside it waiting to find out who they had been chasing. 

"I think you should hand over that sword and tell us who you are and what you're doing here." Dumbledore said stepping forward with his wand out, sighing Harry repositioned himself so he was directly in the centre of the window behind him,

"Ok, but before I do, I have just one thing to say," everyone waited for baited breath not knowing what was going to come next, "Tiro dell'ombra." Suddenly the window behind Harry exploded and he seemed to be pulled out by an unseen force. Everyone ran over to the window and looked out in shock and awe as they watched him twist and spin in mid-air before landing on the floor below and once again taking off in a run.

One by one everyone left the room sighing in annoyance that the figure had escaped except for Cho who walked over to the window and looked out at where the figure had run off to before looking down at the coin in her hand and then back at the window with a small smile on her face.

_   
_


	4. What are you?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it. If I did Harry and Cho wouldnt have broken up, books five and six didn't live up to what I thought. I mean Harry spends over two years being in love with Cho and One small argument breaks them up for good, and in the HBP he spends most of the book upset that he isn't with Ginny, someone up until now he didn't look at twice.**

**Summary: Set post OOTP, everyone that went to the Department Of Mysteries saw the duel between Harry and Voldemort which cost Harry his life. So who is the cloaked figure that saves Cho, Hermonie and Ron in Diagon Alley from the Death Eaters.**

**A/N: There will be a rape scene in this chapter. I know it will upset some people and I hate rapists as much as everyone else but it's needed for the confrontation that will happen. Sorry. **

* * *

**The Shrieking Shack. 8:05 A.M**

Waking up inside the Shrieking Shack Harry sat up from the couch he was laying, because of the fact that he was only there at night he didn't see the point in transfiguring the couch into a bed and after what he was used to at the his aunt and uncles house the couch really wasn't that bad. Taking a walk around what could be classed as his house he pulled his robes off to reveal that he was wearing black and silver armour underneath, **(Thinks the Ares armour Kratos wears in GOW. Kinda like that.) **Sighing he pulled his breast plate off and dropped it onto the floor along with the gauntlets he was wearing, bending down he pulled off his leg plates and boots. Leaving them on the floor he stared at Godric's sword that he had hung on the wall, something had told him that it would be useful during his battle with Voldemort but the one thing that disappointed him was the ease that he had took it with if you didn't count the brief chase that occurred thanks to Peeves. In all truth he was never in any danger of being caught thanks to the spell he had used but he really didn't want to have it smash through wall after wall for him to get away from everyone. He had found out after he had got back to the Shrieking Shack that he had dropped his D.A coin but he had thought that it fell out of his pocket once he had been pulled out of the window so he doubted anyone would find it, and if they did they wouldn't be able to know whose coin it was.

Continuing his walk Harry stopped at the collection of books he had stolen, all of them were about the dark arts and how to use and stop them. His shadow symbiote friend had informed him about the prophecy concerning him and Voldemort, he thought it was slightly amusing that now everyone thought he was dead he would be able to fulfil it without either trying to kill him or stop him from using certain methods. He was aware that there would be another Hogsmeade day today so he had decided to keep an eye of them. No one at the school could get into the Chamber of Secrets so when he wasn't in the Shrieking Shack he was in there, like the basilisk in his second year Harry used the pipes to travel around the school and used multiple spells so he could hear and see what was going on. He had also convinced Aragog to inform him of everything that happened when he wasn't in the school, of course he hadn't shown the over sized spider who he was but the magical essence that he was putting out was more than enough for the spider to know that he was no match for the wizard.

Looking out of the blackened windows he saw that students were already milling about the village, he wanted nothing more than to go out and let people know he was still alive but he knew that it was impossible,

_"I'm not stopping you from revealing yourself."_ the familiar and right now unwanted voice whispered to him, Harry noticed that the longer the shadow was a part of his body the more he seemed to be an ID and was constantly trying to get him to do things that he wouldn't think about normally. On more than one occasion when the shadow was speaking to him he had asked just what it really was but he was never given a proper answer instead he was just told that; '_he'd see in due time'_ he come to realize just how much he hated cryptic speakers. On the plus side of him being dead Voldemort wasn't sending him any more visions. Why would he? Except for Dumbledore his number one enemy was now dead. Walking back over to his robes he pulled them on and pulled his hood up, as expected them grew in size and darkened to block any light from getting in them, this was another mystery but Harry had assumed that the robes were somehow a self manifestation of the shadow, when he voiced this opinion he received a chuckle which he took as you're right.

Leaving the Shrieking Shack he knew that he wouldn't have to hide himself as he looked at the number of witches, wizards and other creatures that were hiding their faces from view with robes or masks. This was a brilliant thing considering most things in Hogsmeade didn't want people to look at them Harry was able to blend in with the crowd and not receive a second glance.

He walked into the Three Broomsticks and ordered a glass of fire whiskey before walking over to a table at the back of the bar near a lot of shadow. He stared at his drink for a few minutes before downing it, the alcohol didn't affect him like it should have he signalled Madam Rosmerta over who refilled his glass before walking back over to the bar and serving other customers. Hearing the door open Harry watched as, Cho, Hermione and Ron walked in together and got a table in the middle of the room.

_"Yes. I can see why you wanted Chang."_ he heard whispered into his ear, turning his head to the wall slightly he saw the brief outline of a pair of eyes looking at his three friends before they turned to him almost mockingly. The first time this had happened he had nearly had a heart attack but later found out that the more shadows that he is around the more it could communicate with him and even make itself visible if it wanted to. Choosing to no give an answer he turned his head back to his friends who had turned and were looking at him strangely, downing his second glass of fire whiskey he could hear a snickering in the back of his head as they turned away and started whispering to one another but kept looking back at him. _"They might have figured it out boy." _Harry laughed quietly, there was no way anyone knew that he was alive let alone that he was the 'Dark Saviour', he might have shown Malfoy last week when he entered his head but he knew that the Death Eater in training wouldn't have believed the images. The only thing that could give him away was if someone from the school had found his coin and had saw his initials engraved on it.

Standing up he started to walk towards the exit of the bar when he saw the blonde in question walk in with his normal swagger, Crabbe and Goyle at either side of him as usual. He sometimes thought that the three of them were gay the way that they always stood together; at least he and Ron had Hermione around them and later Cho.

As a hooded figure walked past him Malfoy heard an echoic voice,

_"Malfoy."_ freezing he spun around and tried to figure where the voice had come from, it was the voice that had been in his head last week and was in his nightmares. When he had spun around he had knocked into Cho and spilt her drink on the floor, his gaze rested on the hooded figure who was staring back at him from the door, he was about to say or do something but as soon as he took a step toward the figure he saw their eyes flash a bright emerald green before they left. Crabbe, Goyle, Cho, Hermione and Ron had all saw the same thing as they had looked at what had caught Malfoy's attention when he had knocked into Cho and not delivered his usual insult to them.

Knowing he wouldn't have much of a head start Harry quickly left the streets his robes billowing out behind him. As he had thought he had made it less than twenty feet when he had heard the door opening again and the sound of six people rush out to see where he had gone. Ron pointed him out and the two Gryffindor's three Slytherin's and one Ravenclaw gave chase.

It must have been a comical slight seeing the six students that wouldn't normally be around each other chase someone through the village. Harry let out a deeply amused laugh when he heard them behind him, when he came to the tree line by the Shrieking Shack he jumped up and grabbed hold of one of the branches before hiding his body from view using the much wider tree. He had thought about using one of his spells but decided to have some fun instead; he also wanted to see if Cho and Hermione could use their brains to figure out where he had gone.

Seeing them directly beneath him and looking around on the floor to find any foot prints he snickered, why would he be on the floor when they had the numbers advantage when he could easily hide in the trees or shadows where they wouldn't and couldn't follow.

Mumbling under his breath Harry smiled as he saw a twig like shadow pull the ribbon out of Cho's hair causing it to fly about her face,

"AHHH!" she screamed when she felt it and spun around wildly, despite how funny it was Harry had always thought Cho looked better when her hair was loose and that was one of the reasons he had done it,

_"Malfoy"_ he called out, because they were surrounded by trees his voice echoed off them making it seem like it was coming from all around them. Jumping like a little girl Malfoy took off quickly followed by Crabbe, Goyle, Ron, Hermione and Cho who looked up at the tree to the right of the one that Harry was hiding on before she ran to catch up to them as they were once again scared by something. Chuckling to himself Harry dropped down from the tree and started the walk to the Shrieking Shack, he knew that the six of them would get to Hogwarts quicker than he would be able to use the path to get to the Whomping Willow and out at the school.

* * *

**Hogwarts. 11:30 A.M**

After telling Dumbledore about what had happened the school had been told to go to the Great Hall. Harry was currently hiding in the pipes directly underneath the floor but above the kitchen so the house elves wouldn't be able to see or hear him.

"Due to a number of occurrences, I have decided to temporarily postpone all Hogsmeade trips until a search is conducted of the village." Dumbledore spoke loudly and got annoyed sighs from the announcement. Harry started to laugh when he realized that it would mean that the Shrieking Shack would be searched and all of his things would be taken from it.

* * *

**The Chamber of Secrets. 2:00 P.M**

Angrily Harry dropped the rest of his books on the floor of the chamber and looked around at his new housing situation. Nearly as soon as he had begun running down the passage way to the Whomping Willow he had heard the front door being blown down by a curse, normally he would have duelled whoever had come into his house but he had a good idea that it would have been members of the Order.

He had once again removed his robes and was staring at the semi rotted corpse of the Basilisk with hatred, he would have thought that either it would have rotted away completely by now or that Dumbledore would have removed it when Harry had come back out of the chamber in his second year with Ginny.

Flicking his wand at the giant snake he watched with satisfaction as it transformed into a king sized bed, he looked around the rest of the chamber and knew that if he had to stay here until he was done that he'd have to make it more hospitable but it would take more than one person to do it. Thinking for a few seconds he took a deep breath,

"Dobby." he called out, listening to his voice echo off the walls, it didn't take long for him to hear the small pop and be tackled around the stomach by the extremely over excited house elf.

"Harry Potter. Sir. You're alive, Dobby must tell Professor Dumbledore, everyone thinks you're dead sir." before he had a chance to vanish again Harry grabbed hold of Dobby to stop him from blurting out his secret, kneeling down to him Harry stared into Dobby's eyes.

"Dobby, listen to me. No one can know I'm alive or that I'm here." Harry said slowly, he saw Dobby nod his head in understanding, "I've called you here because I want you to help me sort the chamber out so I can live in it. I'll also need meals sent here at the same time as the rest of the school. Understand?" Harry asked, he had let go of Dobby hoping that he would go and get one of the teachers to come back with him, Harry would have no way of knowing who Dobby was bringing with him.

"Does this mean, Dobby will be working for Harry Potter Sir?" Dobby asked wide eyed almost as if all his Christmas' had come at once. Harry nodded once and Dobby let out a high pitch squeal that could have rivalled Cho's whenever Harry had surprised her.

* * *

**Two hours later**

* * *

Harry stared in amazement at what Dobby had done in an hour. Having been forbidden from helping Harry had sat on the floor and watched Dobby cast spell after spell with ease before leaving. Walking around the chamber Harry saw that it was a combination of the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw common rooms coloured red, blue, bronze and gold. To say he was over whelmed at what his elf friend had done was an understatement, when Harry had tried to thank him he had merely said that it was an honour being able to help Harry Potter Sir.

Sitting on his couch Harry positioned his armaments in front of him. Dobby had even cleaned them even though they had no dirt or marks on them. Knowing that he would have to use this time well Harry started to train with Godric's sword practising different types of swings and parries with it, he doubted that Voldemort would be able to fight without casting spells and curses so if he could train himself well enough with the sword he might be able to end the fight before it starts if he can sneak up on him.

Reaching out with his mind Harry hit Cho's, smirking he pushed through her nonexistent barriers to see what was in her mind. She hadn't minded him doing this last year to help him strengthen his mind against Snape's lessons and he had found that she usually came up with the crudest thoughts when he was there. He knew that no one thought that the perfect Ravenclaw would have a dirty mind, fuck he had been shocked when he had found out, but when he saw that it was only when they were alone together he had dropped hints when she was with her friends making her blush constantly.

Looking through Cho's eyes he saw that she was alone in her dormitory and was playing with something in her hand as tears filled up her eyes. Sending thoughts for her to look down at the object Harry's heart stopped when she was playing with a D.A coin, turning it over he saw that it had the initials HJP engraved on it. Quickly he pulled his mind back, this wasn't good. He hadn't thought that Cho would be the person to find the coin if anyone at all, but he knew that no one had been told otherwise something would have been said when she had spotted him in the Three Broomsticks if she had thought it was the same person under the robes.

He looked at the table five feet from him and was a little surprised that food hadn't been sent yet; he knew that Hogwarts served dinner around this time and then had a smaller amount of food later on in the night if people were still hungry. He was about to call for Dobby when he appeared on his own looking very worried about something as he stared at Harry,

"Dobby what's wrong?" Harry asked walking over to the house elf who looked like he wanted to do anything except being here right now to tell Harry what he had just heard being talked about in Dumbledore's office.

"Harry Potter Sir. Dobby was in Professor Dumbledore's office, when I heard that a student has been kidnapped." Harry stared at Dobby with confusion on his face, Hogwarts was meant to be one of the safest places in Britain despite the fact that he had gotten in numerous times. "I was Ms Cho Chang. Sir." hearing that it was Cho that had been kidnapped Harry's face darkened dangerously as he stared at the wall above Dobby.

Seeing a large amount of shadows form in the chamber and diminish the lights that Dobby had placed in there scared the house elf and he vanished quickly. Walking over to his books Harry threw them from their shelves and onto the floor before he turned around and started to open them, instead of reading the books Harry placed his hands above them and watched as shadows covered the books and then vanish taking with them the texts before they went up Harry's arms filling his mind with knowledge and power. His eyes went an extremely dark shade of green and he pulled up his hood as he made sure that he had his wand in his pocket ready for anything.

"Take me." suddenly he was wrapped in the shadows and vanished with them.

* * *

**Malfoy Manor, 5:00 P.M**

Tears ran down Cho's cheeks as she was tied to the bed and Draco was walking around the bed, he had long ago ripped her robes from her, she had no idea what had happened one minute she had been looking at the coin that the robed figure which she was sure was Harry had dropped and the next she was here.

Staring at her with a lusty gaze Draco licked his lips, he had been planning this for a week, ever since he had offered to be there for her, but he would have thought she would take him up on his offer. Never mind like he had told her before he had been attacked at least he'd get to taste her. Getting on the bed he crawled over to her and grabbed her breast tightly and started to squeeze it enjoying the whimpers of pain that it brought and the fresh set of tears.

"Chang you really only have yourself to blame for this." He said as he started to kiss the side of her neck as his hand travelled down her stomach and stopped just above the lace thong she was wearing, "I mean if you had just said yes to me at the start of the year." Cho screamed out when his fingers entered her and he bit down on her breast almost drawing blood. "You know I didn't know you could be so loud, I bet Potter enjoyed it." he stopped and moved away from her, "I could make this enjoyable for you, just say you're mine." Malfoy said to her, instead of answering she spat in his face, glaring at her Malfoy slapped her before removing his trousers and forcing himself into her roughly.

Cho cried out begging him to stop as the tears ran down her face, but all it seemed to do was excite him even more, Malfoy was about to say something to her when his bedroom door was blasted off its hinges and into the room. Fear filled Malfoy as he stared at the roved figure that had entered his head and was at the Three Broomsticks earlier today. Cho couldn't do anything except stare at them pleadingly as the tears kept streaming down her face, Malfoy hadn't even removed himself from her yet as he stared at the figure.

Harry's body was filled with a murderous rage as he stared at the scene in front of him, after with the help of the shadow he had absorbed the knowledge from the books he made searched for Cho's position and sent himself there. From downstairs he could hear her screaming and begging someone to stop but he had no idea what they were doing to her, he had never thought that they would be raping her. Malfoy slowly pulled himself out of Cho and pulled his trousers back up but that was all he was able to do.

Shadows crawled down the wall next to the bed and tossed him across the room brutally,

_"That's right. Make him pay. Make him bleed. How dare he touch what is rightfully yours."_ the voice in his head was fuelling his anger and hated for the blonde, unlike last year were Bella had said he had righteous anger in him when he had tried to use an unforgivable curse, now all he was fuelled with was murderous rage and the want to see Malfoy in a bloody heap at his feet. Raising his hand Harry watched as a shadow picked Malfoy up and brought him to his face,

"I warned you once Death Eater, I would kill you if you went near Cho." flicking his fingers outward Malfoy was flung across the room once again hitting the wall full force. He was about to continue his assault on him when he saw Cho still tied to the bed, walking over to her he untied her bounds and picked her up. Shivering Cho tried to climb up him to get away from Malfoy on the floor, shaking her off of him Harry pulled his robe off and put Cho in it.

To say that she was shocked to see that she was right and that it was Harry under the robes was an understatement, she had wanted to be wrong as at some point she thought she was just clinging to his memory but now she had found out that she had been right. Malfoy looked up from the floor when he heard Cho gasp and saw her in a robe and Harry glaring at him next to her.

"Potter?" he called out stunned, Voldemort had said he was dead but here he was apparently alive and well. Tilting his head Harry watched as the shadows picked Malfoy up and drove him into the ceiling before letting him drop to the floor. Cho grabbed Harry's head and turned it to her almost to check that it was him, wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him down into a kiss and wouldn't let go until he had kissed her back as passionately as she was.

"I thought I had lost you." Cho whispered once again crying, smiling apologetically harry wrapped his arms around her waist and both of them vanished leaving Malfoy on the floor,

"What are you?"

* * *

**Hogwarts, 7:30 P.M**

Harry and Cho reappeared in the Chamber of Secrets. Looking around Harry was happy to see that Dobby hadn't told anyone that he was alive and currently living here, Harry tried to move away from Cho but found that she would let him go from her death grip,

"Cho." he said lovingly, "You need to let me go so you can go to the hospital wing and have them check you over." Cho pulled her face away from Harry's shoulder and stared into his eyes.

"Why so you can vanish again, make it seem like you're still dead and not have me see you?" Cho asked, Harry put his head down, that was what he was thinking of doing if he was honest with himself. He knew that there was a good chance that Cho would tell everyone that he was alive and where he was staying, and if she didn't then Malfoy certainly would. "No. I'm not losing you again. I'm not. I' stay here with you and go to them in the morning," she said, seeing that he was going to argue she smiled lightly at him. "Please let me stay with you."

Not knowing what else to do Harry nodded his head and watched as a smile broke out on her face, pulling his robe off she made her way over to his bed and got in it before turning back to him,

"You can't sleep in your clothes you know." she called out to him, slowly harry undressed and climbed into the other side of the bed. As soon as his body hit the mattress Cho wrapped her arms and legs around him like she used to last year. Smiling Harry wrapped his own arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him as she fell asleep with her head against his chest.


	5. Sometimes fate can be a fucker

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it. If I did Harry and Cho wouldn****'****t have broken up, books five and six didn't live up to what I thought. I mean Harry spends over two years being in love with Cho and **_**One**_** small argument breaks them up for good, and in the HBP he spends most of the book upset that he isn't with Ginny, someone up until now he didn't look at twice.**

**Summary: Set post OOTP, everyone that went to the Department Of Mysteries saw the duel between Harry and Voldemort which cost Harry his life. So who is the cloaked figure that saves Cho, Hermonie and Ron in Diagon Alley from the Death ****Eaters**

**A/N: I'm thinking about making the shadow like the Dark Prince from Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones**

**A/N: This chapter has been ready for a week but for some reason FanFiction decided to break the story page when i log in and not let me do anything to any of my stories as well as put the number ten next to them. **

* * *

Laying on the bed Harry stared at the sleeping Cho next to him. He could still feel his rage and anger at what Malfoy did, did he really think that he would be able to hide in either the Slytherin house or his own Manor. Harry had shown that if he wanted to he could get to Malfoy's house without any trouble; the Slytherin house might be harder but not impossible. This was one of the reasons he wanted to fulfil the prophecy but even if he could kill Voldemort he didn't think he and Cho would be able to work out. What type of life could he offer her? His sixteen years of living with his aunt and uncle had pretty much slowed any social skills he had, he somehow always managed to find danger, or it found him. 

Running his hands through her hair he smiled as she moved closer to him, with one of her arms being on top of the covers he was able to see the marks on her wrist were she had been bound. He had to find out how Malfoy had been able to get into the Ravenclaw dormitory without anyone noticing him; someone had to have given him the password, which meant that someone in Ravenclaw didn't want Cho around. But who? And Why?

Being caught up in his own thoughts he didn't see Cho open her eyes and stare at him in amusement as he seemed so caught up in what he was doing. It was only after the fourth time after he ran his hand through her hair and didn't know she was awake did she grab his hand startling him. Giggling at the shocked look on his face her smile grew when he smirked down at her but she watched as he frowned at something on her wrist causing her to look at what it was.

"Harry, you managed to save me from Malfoy. I'm ok." Cho said trying to reassure him that she was fine, forcing a smile to his face but trying to make it look sincere Harry couldn't help but feeling like he had let another person down. _'I might have saved her, but I got there too late' _merely pulling her closer to him he felt the small flinch as he wrapped his arm around her. Looking at her he could see the apologetic look in her eyes as she started to move closer to him, but that changed to a look of shock and surprise when he rolled out of the bed and started walking towards his clothes and robes. "Harry?" Cho called out, she knew that he would have been hurt from her reaction even if he did know what had happened to her, but if her reaction hurt then what did his do to her?

"You should go to the hospital wing and let them look at you." Harry said not turning around to face her and he started to get dressed. Cho stared at him, she thought that she was going to stay here for at least the day and maybe come back after she finally showed up at the school. His sudden coldness worried her,

"Harry..."

"DOBBY!" Harry yelled cutting her off, tears slowly filled Cho's eyes when she saw the house elf appear with a popping sound. It was obvious that he was sending her away and she didn't know why he was. She knew that it couldn't have been from her reaction, it had to be what he was thinking about when she first woke up. "Take Cho to the hospital wing. She needs them to look her over." Cho's own anger was growing at the fact that Harry still wasn't looking at her. Fine. If he wanted to be in a mood then so could she. Getting out of the bed in the same manner that Harry had, Dobby watched as Cho storm around the chamber looking for some clothes before she remembered that they had been torn off of her at the Malfoy Manor.

"Let's go Dobby." Cho said brushing against Harry was she walked past him, taking Cho's hand Dobby looked at Harry who had taken to staring at the wall that was behind the bed in an attempt to ignore Cho being there. Disappearing with the same popping noise he arrived with Dobby vanished from the chamber with Cho leaving Harry there alone.

The second that they were gone harry walked over to the table in the middle of the room and flipped it over in a rage. _'How could she have been so stupid to have been kidnapped by Malfoy?'_ Allowing his anger to fester he reached out to touch the presence like he had when he found out last night Cho had been taken and when he saw Malfoy raping her. Lashing his arm out towards one of the bookcases he watched as the shadows behind it launched it across the chamber before it splintered on the floor, glaring at the table on its side he watched as it too was launched across the chamber landing by the entrance. His anger wouldn't be reeled in and he had no intention of doing so. The whole chamber plunged into darkness was he continued his path of destruction, furniture was ripped apart and thrown around with ease by tendrils of shadow, it was only the squeak of horror that brought him back, turning to see what was in _his_ chamber he saw Dobby standing there in horror as he looked around at what Harry was doing. Allowing the light to be shown once again Harry tilted his head at the house elf that looked ready to pass out.

"Ms Chang is at the hospital wing just like Harry Potter sir asked.

* * *

Sitting up on the hospital bed Cho tried to wipe away the tears that kept filling her eyes ever since Harry had told Dobby to take her out of the chamber. He truly seemed disgusted with; she thought he would have understood her flinch after what had just happened to her, but when she reached out to him he couldn't get out of the bed quick enough like she had something horrible that he could catch with he can into contact with her. _'Letting me sleep in her arms must have been a mistake'_ she thought to herself and didn't try to stop the fresh wave of tears that formed at the thought. 

She truly loved him, it was one of the most heart breaking things for her at the end of last year to see him get hit by the killing curse and have everyone tell her that he was dead. So imagine her surprise and joy at finding out that he was actually alive, but that was where everything went downhill, Malfoy kidnapped her, raped her, Harry saved her but couldn't bare to look at her now. Madame Pomfrey rushed into the room she was in and started babbling to herself about this and that asking herself what could have happened to her that was until she saw the marks on her wrists and ankles. Turning as pale as a ghost she rushed out of the hospital wing only to return a few minutes later with Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Ms Chang what happened to you?" Dumbledore asked looking at her in his grandfather mode, it was times like these that people forgot that he was one if not the most powerful wizard alive. He briefly looked down at her wrist and ankles and his expression took on the same one that Harry had when he revealed himself the night prior after he took off his robe during his revenge on Malfoy. Speaking of the snake, hearing the door burst open everyone watched as Professor Snape swept in carrying the Death Eater in training into the wing and put him down on a bed.

"Headmaster, Mr Malfoy was attacked in his home." Snape said glaring at Cho every few seconds in a way that made the seventh year Ravenclaw curl up on the bed trying to get away from the murderous look on the potions master's face. "I was able to revive him long enough for him to tell me that it was Potter that did this to him. Apparently Ms Chang here seduced Draco and when they went back to his Manor for 'more privacy' as he told me she put it, Potter arrived and tossed his around with the shadows themselves.

"Severus, Harry is dead, we saw You-Know-Who kill him last year in that duel." McGonagall said angrily as she glared at the former Death Eater. Dumbledore for his part stared at the prone Draco for a few minutes in thought before he turned to look at Cho; it was one of the few times that she had saw him without the trademark twinkle in his eyes.

"We'll have Ms Chang here tested to see with she has had sex with young Draco, then we will all talk about what else happened." With these words the three professors walked away from Cho and watched as Madame Pomfrey reappeared and drew the curtains around Cho's bed.

"You do know that Harry is indeed dead Severus?" Dumbledore asked staring intently at the closed curtains, Snape merely scoffed at the question, the whole school knew that if Malfoy said he was attacked by the tooth fairy then Snape would start a hunt for it so he would be able to kill it and get anyone he could in to help him.

"If Potter's dead, then show me the body." Snape replied bitterly, whatever the other two had thought he would say this was not it, standing in silence for a few more minutes they waited for the curtain to reopen. Seeing the grim look on Pomprefy's face they knew that at least part of what Snape had said could be true, looking past the medi-witch McGonagall saw the tears flowing down Cho's cheeks and the smug look that Snape had on his face, it was obvious to her that there was more to this story then Draco had told Snape.

"There has been penetration, and the D.N.A is in fact Mr Malfoy's." She told them before walking over to the unconscious student and started to check what injuries he had picked up seeing as how he looked like he had been caught in his house collapsing on him.

"See, I told you that she had seduced Draco and now we have proof." Snape said to Dumbledore before he walked over to Cho and glared at her. It was the same glare that he used on Harry. "Now girl tell us where is Potter?" he nearly yelled at her, Cho could do nothing but let the tears flow down her face as the most hated professor in the school was close to screaming at her. Gritting his teeth his eyes narrowed as he stared at Cho for a few seconds before she gasped in pain as she felt a stabbing sensation in her head. Pushing past her weak mental barriers Snape continued his Legillimens on her trying to find the memory that would prove what Draco had told him. He was deeply shocked when he hit a strong barrier that was protecting something big. Pushing against it he found that none of his attacks would work on the barrier and he had the feeling that what he wanted was just beyond it, pulling himself out of Cho's mind slightly he used most of his skill in one attack to try and bring the barrier down but felt himself being tossed out of Cho's head.

"Poor, poor Snivilleus, you shouldn't be inside other people's heads don't you know it's not safe." Gasping Snape dropped to the floor as the presence that quickly entered his head with speed he didn't know.

"That's enough Severus!" Dumbledore yelled when he saw Snape stand back up and glare at Cho no doubt ready to try and force his way inside her mind again. Walking over to Cho Dumbledore carefully sat on the chair that was next to her bed and kept eye contact with the distressed student. "Ms Chang will you tell me what happened to you in the past day?" he asked kindly making him seem like a grandfather once again and not the head of a school. Nodding Cho retold the story of what happened to her, but she left out the part of her playing with the D.A coin and when Harry and broke down the door to Malfoy's room and saving her. "Mr Malfoy raped you?" Dumbledore asked as power radiated off of him as he turned to glare at the Slytherin student who was only now coming around, Cho merely nodded once again which seemed to enrage Snape.

"Lies, I will not stand for these type of accusations to be thrown at a student of my house." He spat as he walked over to Draco and started to whisper to him as he looked at Cho. Unknown to any of them while he was talking to Cho Dumbledore and silently and painlessly entered both Cho's and Draco's minds, with ease he was able to disable the mental barrier that had kept Snape out of her mind and saw that both students had been telling the truth. Draco did rape Cho last night, and Harry did arrive to save her, and as Snape had said used the shadows itself to throw Draco around like a rag doll. The one thing that he couldn't get from either of them was where Harry currently was.

Being released from the hospital wing Cho slowly walked back towards the Ravenclaw house so she would be able to get showered and dressed, Dumbledore didn't ask her anything after she had told them that Malfoy raped her. He merely told her that she was free to leave the wing and he stood there glaring at the Slytherin who looked like he had just been given the death sentence. With most students being in classed or at breakfast she was able to get showered and changed without anyone stopping her and asking twenty questions. Her short freedom would be over quickly, she knew that as soon as she was spotted inside the school she wouldn't be able to have a minute's peace with all the questions that would be tossed at her. It was usually at times like these that she would find Harry, but despite not knowing how to get back into the chamber she was mad at him right now. She had the feeling that he had been the one that had stopped Snape from getting too far into her mind as well, but if he was disgusted with her then why would he do something like that. _'Probably to keep his secret'._ She thought as it seemed to be the most likely reason.

"I was never disgusted with you." a voice whispered into her head, spinning around at first to see if there was someone behind her, a brief smile formed on her face when she comprehended. Taking one last look around, she stood next to the lake and stared out at it. Things had never been simple since the Tri-Wizard Tournament. First Cedric had died, then Harry had lost his Godfather, everyone had thought he was dead and now he was. She didn't know what. It was obvious that whatever he had used to beat back Malfoy wasn't a spell; there wasn't an incantation, no wand movements nothing. She knew that some wizards were able to do wand less or wordless magic but she doubted that Harry had the power or training to do things at that level, which meant he _had_ to be using something to make him more powerful but what? And why?

Hearing a gasp behind her she spun around and saw students were coming out of the school and had spotted her. Then again it wasn't like she was hiding.

* * *

Looking out of a window at the Three Broomsticks Fudge couldn't help but smile, the 'Dark Saviour' had been making the Auror's and by extension him look like fools and that was something that he wouldn't let slide. Not only had he been using the unforgivable spells but he had killed Lucius Malfoy, one of his biggest supporters. But after spending the past three days in deep talks with his most trusted council he had been able to come up with a plan that would draw the 'Dark Saviour' out and that was when the Auror's struck, he had gave them permission to use whatever force they thought necessary to subdue him or even kill him if they had the chance. He knew that with all the students around there was no way that the 'Dark Saviour' wouldn't show up to save them. He needs to play the hero. 

Cho walked silently behind Marietta and Michael, she looked to her left and saw Ron and Hermione walked around hand in hand, knowing that they were dating and she had been around them too much lately she had decided to go to Hogsmeade with some of her old friends and give them a break from having her around so much. Inwardly she often thought that they had only been her friend last year because she was dating Harry and they didn't want to run the risk of him choosing her over them if he was asked to pick one. She knew that she could also be a reminder that Harry wasn't alive, or that's what they thought. Walking through the snow she was only half listening to the conversation happening around her. Looking forward once again she frowned, she could swear that the shadow next to Zonko's had been following them, she knew that it sounded crazy. A shadow following them, but it had a very distinctive shape, it looked like a person. Her frown turned into a smile when she put it together.

She wasn't able to continue this line of thought when there was an explosion twenty feet away from them, spinning around she along with the rest of the students that had took the opportunity to go to Hogsmeade saw one Death Eater standing there firing spells off at anything but at the same time not attacking the students. Rushing over to get a better look at what was happening with Marietta and Michael behind her, there was a loud almost deafening crack and in front of them was the familiar shape of the 'dark Saviour' staring at the Death Eater. A smile formed on Cho's face. She couldn't believe that even with being angry with her that Harry would show up to protect her and the rest of the students from an attack at Hogsmeade. So why were the two of them just standing there staring at one another.

"The Dark Saviour." The Death Eater spat, causing Harry to bow and stretch both of his arms out mockingly, "You really are one dumb son of a bitch." Disapparating after he spoke all of the students were stunned which was nothing compared to the 'Dark Saviour' who tilted his head to the side as he looked at the spot where the Death Eater once stood confused, this was the strangest thing that they had ever done. Hearing a clapping coming from the path going back towards the school all of the students turned around and gasped when they saw Fudge standing there with at least thirty Auror's. Turning around slower than the students had the 'Dark Saviour' glared at the Auror's from under his hood.

"We finally meet. I'm the Minister of Magic." Fudge said with an air of self importance, Cho like everyone else looked from the Auror's to the 'Dark Saviour' and back again, you didn't have to be a genius to know that there was going to be a battle between them, all that mattered was who was going to start it. "Take him." With those two words spell after spell was fired at the Dark Saviour who threw himself to the floor, jumped and dived over the spells in his attempt to avoid being caught.

Taking a breath the Dark Saviour pointed his wand at one of the Auror's and watched as he went flying backwards and collided with a few Auror's behind him taking them out of the fight momentarily.

"Crucio!" No one knew who launched the spell but everyone watched as it hit the Dark Saviour and he stumbled back a few feet before stopping and a sinister laugh left his mouth causing everyone to stare in horror as the torture curse had been used on him and he wasn't even affected by it. This increased Cho's belief that Harry was using something to make him more powerful then he should be.

"Hahaha. That tickles." Aiming his wand at the largest cluster of Auror's no one could see the vicious smile that formed on his face, "My turn. Crucio!" the Auror's didn't have time to try and move out of the way, so eight of them fell to the floor and writhed around in agony.

"Rottura!" the dark blue spell slammed into his chest casuing the Dark Saviour to stumbled even further back then what he was before looking at his attacker. Standing next to the Auror's was Snape with his wand out and several other Order members as well as Dumbledore. Feeling like he was on fire the Dark Saviour started to cough violently and was shocked to see the white snow started to be covered in blood as he coughed. Snarling at Snape he tried to point his wand at him but the uninjured professor was quicker. "Ossum Oblido!" the bone crushing curse hit the Dark Saviour in the knee causing him to drop to the floor with his injured leg under him as he used his good leg to try and pull himself back up but was only able to look like he was going to ask someone to marry him.

"STOP IT!" Cho begged tears flowing down her face as Dumbledore had somehow managed to grab hold of her to stop her from running to him. "You're going to kill him." Dumbledore being the only other person that had any idea who the Dark Saviour really was knew how much this was hurting Cho. _'Stay down Harry'_ she silently begged and wept more as she saw him struggle in vain to try and get back to his vertical base. From his kneeling position he tried one last time to point his wand at his attacker but like before was too slow. Being hit with a Banishing charm dead centre on his chest this time he went flying backwards before landing in the snow in a heap and coughing blood occasionally.

"Severus, thank you for your help." Fudge said walking past Snape and towards the Dark Saviour who was once again struggling to get back up. Smirking Fudge pulled his own wand out and pointed it and the floored victim. "I'm afraid this is where you end."

"Ballerò nella vostra anima. Vortice Dell'Ombra!" before Fudge could fire off a spell that would kill him he jumped back in horror as the shadows from nearby buildings formed a vortex around the Dark Saviour blocking him from view. Firing spells into it proved to be useless as they were merely deflected away safely. By the time the vortex vanished the Dark Saviour was no long on the floor at Fudge's mercy.

"NO!" he screamed enraged that somehow he had lost the chance to kill the one thing that was making him look like a fool. Cho could do nothing but smile weakly through her tears as she saw that Harry had managed to get away from his certain death.

* * *

Emerging in the Chamber of Secrets Harry nearly collapsed on the bed from pain, struggling to get his robes off of him he looked down at the wound that Snape had casued him. His skin had been torn deeply and the blood was still flowing. He needed help and he needed it now.

* * *

All of the students had been taken to the Great Hall after the events of Hogsmeade as Fudge spoke with Dumbledore and the other professors in his office about what had just happened. Once again Cho wasn't a part of the conversation as she wasn't able to get the image of a beaten Harry trying and failing to get to his feet as he coughed up blood from Snape's attack, the only image she found worse than that was when he used the Cruciatus curse of the Auror's after they had placed it on him. She was shook out of her thoughts by a large falcon flying around the Great Hall before it dropped a letter in front of her and another one at the Slytherin table. Carefully she opened it wondering why the same bird would give her and letter and then one to the Slytherin's. 

_Dear Cho, _

_ As you know you only have this last year at Hogwarts before your education is finished. While me and your father have never approved of your plans to either take up Quidditch professionally or become a medi-witch he have supported your decision. Now is the time for you to do the same. When you were only a baby me and your father knew about the importance of having a strong pure blood child from you and we made arrangements for your marriage. We had never told you this because you needed to concentrate on your studies but with only months left we have decided it would be best to inform you that you will be married when your arranged finance finishes his education. If you're worried about it being some weak wizard then you need not. Your arranged husband his Draco Malfoy." _

_ Sincerely _

_Lai Chang._

Cho stared at the letter horrified; she couldn't believe that her parents wouldput her in an arranged marriage but that was nothing compared to the fact that it was to Draco Malfoy. Deep down she had thought that one day she and Harry would be married. Turning to look at the Slytherin table she could see Malfoy smirking at her holding a similar letter in his hand. Despite the numerous injuries on his face and body he still managed to have a smug look on his face. Turning away Cho tried to fight back a sob as Marietta repeatedly asked her what was wrong.


	6. You're mine

**A/n: There's only three or four more chapters to go for this story. Who wants to tell me_ how they_ would like to see the story end. If i get some good ideas I might add them into it and if I can make a sequel  
**

* * *

Cho couldn't believe what she had just read in the letter, yes her parents didn't know about her rape at the hands of Malfoy, there just wasn't enough proof that it wasn't consented sex they didn't have any proof unless professor Dumbledore used Legillimens and it was forbidden to use it on a student. Her eyes filled with tears as she thought about how she would tell Harry about this, a sob was caught in her throat as she remembered about how he had tossed her from the Chamber she once again thought that he was sickened by her. She had ignored all of her friends as well as Ron and Hermione after she had read the letter and rushed out of the Great Hall to try and get away from Malfoy, no doubt that he would want to rub it in that he was now able to marry her once he had finished school.

That was another thought that confused her; she had always thought that like most families hers hated the Malfoy's. Why would they arrange a marriage between her and the Death Eater family? She quickly realised though, it was the fact that they were both pure blood families that there would no doubt be strong children too come of it. She tried several times to tell herself that it mightn't be that bad and she had always wanted to be well looked after by her husband but from the start of her sixth year she had thought that her husband would have been Harry and not Malfoy. Her aimless walking had brought her to the second floor toilets and she knew that the entrance to the Chamber was inside but there was no way that she would be able to get in from her, she had only been taken to it once and that was thanks to Harry, tilting her head as she looked at the door it came to her mind that the elf Dobby had been able to come and go as he pleased and she knew that he worked in the kitchens. With her mind up she spun around on her heel with her hair flying backwards as she made her way down to the kitchens, she had been shocked last year when Harry had taken her there on their first date as they were unable to get out of the castle.

* * *

As if he could sense what he classed as his Master's presence back inside the castle Dobby appeared inside the Chamber with a loud crack as he looked around for Harry wide eyed, there was a large mess that included a turned over table, several books knocked off of their shelves and clothes thrown all over the floor, but that wasn't what held the elf's attention. It was the drops of blood that seemed to grow larger and larger with each puddle they formed, following them with his eyes his little elf heart almost burst out of his chest when he saw Harry laying on the bed. His face was extremely pale and his eyes weren't able to focus on anything as they rhythmical rolled into the back of his head and then came back into focus. Moving to the edge of the bed Dobby was able to see that Harry's knee had been shattered completely and he was spitting up blood as well as the fact that he had a large gash across his chest. Knowing that someone was there but not able to tell who exactly Harry was able to croak out a request.

"Phoenix tears. Cho" Dobby seemed confused by what was said by Harry, he had no idea what he was meant to do, and it took several seconds before it clicked what Harry had asked of him. He needed phoenix tears to heal his wounds and he also wanted to see Cho. Disappearing with the same crack that he came with Dobby was terrified and he wanted to go to Dumbledore but he had been ordered by Harry not to let anyone know that he was alive which was why he had obviously avoiding going to the schools hospital wing to get treatment.

* * *

Neither Ron nor Hermione could understand what was with Cho even though Ginny seemed happy that the Ravenclaw wasn't around, she had a rivalry with the girl ever since Harry had started to date her and even in his death she didn't seem able to let it go it was becoming slightly annoying. They had seen her reaction to the 'Dark Saviour' being attacked by the Auror's and then Snape and it was one of horror and fear, add that to the fact that as soon as she had got a letter she had taken from the Great Hall like a bat out of hell. That was why there were walking around the school trying to find her or one of her friends that would be able to tell them just where she had gone. Walking around the school though meant that they had to run into three people that they could have honestly gone the rest of their lives without having to see again. Draco, Goyle and Crabbe were walking down the corridor seemingly looking for someone the way that they kept looking into the class rooms they were going past until they saw the three Gryffindor's.

"I don't suppose that either of you have seen Chang?" Malfoy asked looking like asking them anything was the same as having the Cruciatus curse put on him. None of them had expected him to have talked to them let alone ask them that so they all looked stunned. Seeing their lost looks Malfoy couldn't help but let the smug smirk form on his face as he knew that this was his one chance and one chance only to push them this far. Pushing his chest out as far as it would go he stared at them, "You know she's my fiancée?" he asked them once again looking as smug as he had at the end of last year when they had been told Harry was died. If he was hoping that this would keep them in a silence he was greatly mistaken as Hermione blinked several time as the question sunk in.

"Cho's your fiancée." Hermione repeated looking confused but not as much as the Weasleys were. It didn't look like there was going to be a real thought in their head for a while if they stayed near Malfoy whose grin kept growing and growing. It was obvious to all three of them that he was enjoying this little conversation that seemed to be the longest that they had ever had with each other unless it involved insults and threats.

"Yes she is, and she's wild in the sack as well if you didn't know already Weasley." Malfoy answered this time looking at Ron even though he hadn't spoken, he knew that a lot of Slytherin's had started a rumour that Cho slept around and if he could throw the three into an argument by not only telling them he had sex with Cho but made it seem like Ron had the better. He didn't wait this time for them to start talking once again and left them standing there with Crabbe and Goyle following him laughing their brainless heads off at what they no doubt thought was the funniest thing in the world.

"Did he just say he had sex with Cho?" Ron asked looking at the retreating three with a stumped look on his face, there was just no way that Cho could have sex with him he thought. But there was also the fact that Malfoy hadn't said it in his usual mocking way when he had told them something that turned out to be a lie, it seemed to be said with pride. After all Cho still was one of the best looking girls in the school and he would take it as something to be proud of having slept with Harry Potter's girlfriend if the boy was dead or not.

"He can't be telling the truth." Hermione answered Ron as she too watched where they had gone, she knew that Cho had more pride in herself then that but what had shocked her was that they had been told that Cho was engaged to Malfoy. She had spoken many times with the seventh year last year talking about her dreams of marrying Harry and planning the dream wedding so why would she say that if she was already getting married to Malfoy. Not wasting any time she took off in the opposite direction then the three Slytherin's had with Ron and Ginny being forced to follow her as she continued their search for Cho, they'd get to the bottom of this one way or another.

Dobby appeared in Dumbledore's office and was happily shocked to see the Headmaster wasn't there, he had no idea how he would be able to explain this to him without banging his head on something for saying something that wouldn't be allowed by Harry. Looking around the office he saw the wall where the sword Harry had with him once lay before being replaced inside the sorting hat, continuing his gaze he quickly found what he was looking for. Fawkes. Rushing over to the phoenix that watched Dobby carefully from its perch it made no attempt to get Dumbledore or go down to greet the intruder.

"Harry Potter sir needs tears." The small elf said looking at the phoenix expectantly; it was almost as if he had thought it would cry for him on command but instead Fawkes blinked at him. Either not understanding what it had just been told or just not caring what the elf said to it. "Harry Potter sir needs tears." Dobby repeated this time shaking the perch the phoenix was one casuing the bird to squawk in surprise before its eyes narrowed dangerously at Dobby. Tensing its wings it looked ready to take off and leave him there without any help, "He asked Dobby to get tears and his chose." The sorting hat that had been left on the desk near the phoenix after Dumbledore had question it severely to see if it was in fact Harry that had taken the sword opened its mouth.

"Potter's got himself in a spot of bother then." It said before it seemed to spin itself to act like it was looking at Fawkes who stared at the hat almost waiting for an order off of it. "You should go and help Potter and take Chan with you. I'll come up with an excuse for the old man." Fawkes seemed to not once at the hat before vanishing in flames leaving Dobby to stare wide eyed at the talking object as he shuffled closer and closer to it. "Just how bad is the boy hurt?" the hat asked as its folds near the pointed top that looked like eyes stared down at the elf that looked ready to pass out.

"Harry Potter sir is severely hurt. Dobby hopes he recovers quickly." The elf left the office after answering not wanting to spend too much more time with the hat that seemed to be far too interested with harry as far as he thought. The hat watched Dobby leave the office before turning itself to look at one of the corners of the room that had any shadow in it.

"There you have it, Potter is alive and well." The hat said before pausing, "Well he's alive at least, as long as Fawkes gets to wherever he is he'll be well." Bright blue eyes stared at the hat before Dumbledore walked out from the shadows and looked at his still open office door. He knew that there was only one person that Dobby would be in that much of a panic about helping. Even after seeing Cho's memories he had been a bit sceptical about Harry actually being alive and not something haven taken his form but this for him proved it.

* * *

Out of breath Cho kneeled over near the bowl of fruit that opened up the kitchens as she tried to get her breath back, at one point of her journey she had spotted Malfoy walking down the corridor with his usual bodyguards and she had taken off in a spring hoping that they hadn't spotted her. Her hopes were answered when she found that they hadn't followed her or seen her, but her escape had taken her away from where she had wanted to go and so she had to backtrack slowly to make sure that she didn't run into them once again.

Looking up and down the corridor knowing full well that students shouldn't know about this or be anywhere the kitchens she bit by bit extended her arm as she reached put towards the painting ready to tickle the orange. That was what she planned on doing but it went out of the window when a flash of flames surrounded her and she was taken away from the painting. She couldn't begin to describe the felling as she was dragged further and further away but not putting up any resistance, it like apparating and it wasn't like a portkey, it seemed to be faster and less nauseas. That was until she was dropped on her ass onto a cold floor.

Stunned at her sudden stop she looked around at where she had been brought and saw that it was the Chamber of Secrets, except for the fact that it looked like a hurricane had smashed through it about four times. Hearing soft quiet chirps Cho looked to the source of the noise and she nearly fainted. Standing on the edge of the bed Fawkes was bent over Harry's knee as he let several tears drop down onto the broken bone and watched as they seemed to slowly click back into place as his leg straightened itself out. Harry with having done one part of its job Fawkes flew to the headboard and positioned its head over Harry's mouth, which was hard to do as he was still writhing about on the bed in pain from his other wounds. Finally timing it right Fawkes was able to let roughly ten tears drops down Harry's throat and seemed to wait until he swallowed them before looking at Cho and vanishing in the same flames that brought her here.

Sufficiently brought out of her shock Cho ran over to where he was on the still bloody sheets writhing slightly as the tears were doing their job as they healed his internal wounds that were caused by Snape's curse. Her own tears fell onto him as she watched his movements slow down and finally cease altogether, she almost panicked thinking he had died but smiled when she saw his chest raise and fall with deep breaths.

"Harry Potter sir is ok now?" a squeaky voice asked from behind her causing Cho to jump but then smile when she saw Dobby shuffling nervously from foot to foot as he looked at Harry on the bed, "He has his chose with him." Cho gasped and then spun to look at Harry knowing that he had asked for her to be brought to him possibly as well as the phoenix, as well as Dobby meant she didn't know if he would have thought of phoenix tears and from what she had been told about him try to help Harry he could have done more harm than good. Dobby suddenly looked horrified at something, "Dobby is a bad elf, bad elf." Smacking himself several times he clicked his fingers and the bloody red sheets Harry was on vanished and were replaced with Ravenclaw bronze ones instead. Watching the elf go about cleaning up the Chamber Cho turned to see that Harry was still on top of the bed and in his trousers, shaking her head she quickly took them off of him and placed him under the sheets. Without a second thought she stripped herself of her own clothes and climbed into the bed with Harry, wrapping her arms around his waist and snuggling herself into him.

It didn't take long for the Boy-Who-Lived to wake up, the phoenix tears seemed to have removed the exhaustion that he had felt due to his injuries, groggy still he tried to pull himself out of his bed when he felt something holding him down on his left side. Turning to see what it was, he was both shocked and happy to see Cho frowning in her sleep and pull herself closer to him to stop him from moving. Leaning down he kissed her forehead which severed to removed the frown and cause a smile to form on her face slightly, knowing that there were a lot worse things in the world Harry lowered himself back down to the bed and wrapped his arm around Cho trying to fall back asleep himself with the woman he loved at his side.

It was a few hours later when Cho started to stir as she rolled herself further into the warm and muscled form next to her. Smiling contently she felt arms wrap around her waist and a hand run up and down her back lightly, this was what she wanted for the rest of her life, she had been able to make out the scent that seemed to always be around Harry when she had started to wake up and she knew that she was immediately safe.

"Nooooo." She whined like a small child when she felt him start to move away again, she was warm and happy with him by her in bed and he wanted to get up. Locking her legs around his waist to add to her weight and stop him moving Cho thought she had won, that was until one of his hands travelled down her back and gave her ass a sharp squeeze casuing her to gasp. "Harry, stay. I'm comfy and you're all warm." Said whispered, she knew that she'd get him back for it later but right now she just wanted to feel loved and he gave her that feeling whenever he was around her. She pretty much doubted anyone that said he wasn't in love with her and her with him; it had been obviously not long after they started to date.

"I just wanted to say sorry, about before." Harry said as quietly as she did placing a kiss at the corner of her mouth, with her eyes still closed Cho's head picked up trying to follow his mouth and get a better kiss from him. That was until her brain registered what he had said to her and the thoughts of the letter her mother had sent her came back full force, she knew that he didn't mean it or know as he was trying to say sorry for being a prick and unjustly kicking her out but he had brought her mood straight down and she knew that she would have to tell him what she had wanted to when she had first been looking for him after the Great Hall.

"Harry promise me you won't get mad?" Cho asked now opening her eyes and seeing his green ones not that far from her face, she inwardly sighed he was about to give her the better kiss that she had picked her head up for and now she was going to tell him something that in all confidence was going to set him off in a murderous rage. Seeing that he wasn't going to open his mouth as it seemed that he had finally found his brain to mouth filter at the onetime Cho wanted him to speak she sighed. "After you were attacked and we got back to Hogwarts, I got a letter off of my mother. She arranged a marriage when I was a child. And she wants it to take place after my chosen fiancée finishes his education at the end of next year. It's to Draco Malfoy." As she finished Cho looked down at the sheets on the bed and started to play with them with her left hand as her right as in Harry's, she expected the unconscious tensing that meant his temper was about to detonate but that wasn't found.

Looking up at him fearfully Cho didn't know what to expect, Harry's temper had come out several times last year and each time seemed worse than before. Looking down at her Harry could read the fear that danced at the back of her eyes and he hated that he was the cause of it, rolling over so her pinned her to the bed Harry leant down so he was inches away from her mouth as he let most of his weight rest on top of her knowing that he wasn't heavy enough to crush her.

"Mine." He growled out before kissing her passionately, she had been shocked at first at his assertion but that gave way to happy shock when he kissed her which she quickly returned. This had been the first time that they had kissed since he had saved her from Malfoy and Cho was shocked by the aggressiveness shown by Harry but it also excited her. She let out a gasp which turned to a low moan when he started to kiss down her neck and let his teeth scrape across his skin. From what she could feel poking her it was obvious that he was getting excited as well, but memories of her rape by Malfoy forced her into action and she pulled Harry's head away from her neck so she could look into his now cloudy green eyes, the love, desire and lust there was obvious and she was sure that the same could be seen in her own. "Mine." Harry repeated looking down at her with a smile.

Cho couldn't believe it, she had thought that he would have been angry and once again sent her from the Chamber or left himself to go and finish what he had started with Malfoy when he had rescued her from his Manor. What she had expected was the affection now matter how it was born from him. Harry's shyness last year at the start of their relationship had meant showing affection to him had seemed strange, but she had later found out that it also stemmed from the fact that his Aunt and Uncle had never shown that they loved him and had abused him mentally by telling him he was good for nothing and that no one could love him.

"Mine." Cho replied before she leant up to kiss Harry having finally let go of his face.


	7. I give to you, this parting gift

A/n: I know it's been a while but i've had other things to worry about, like how i'm going to pass uni. I also know that i said the story would have around three to four chapters but i am ending it on this one as i have ran out of idea's on how to continue it any further, thats partly why it's been so long for an update as well.

A/n 2: Abhadda Kedhabhra means disappear with these words

* * *

Cho couldn't help but walk around the halls of Hogwarts once again with a smile on her face, before she had left the Chamber she had told Harry that together they would find a way to stop her arranged marriage to Draco before she finished school, that was only after she had managed to get him to promise that he wouldn't removed the heir to the Malfoy line from existence. Round another corner she stopped as students from all years where rushing to their friends outside the Great Hall whispering something to them before running off to tell someone else. Seeing Ron and Hermione standing only a few feet away from her she slowly started to walk towards them full aware of the looks she was getting from some of the students as she passed them.

"What's going on?" she asked when she stood next to Hermione only to have a glare sent at her from both Gryffindor's before they turned away for a few seconds, Ginny Weasley stormed over to Cho as soon as her eyes settled on the seventh year Ravenclaw fury etched on her face. Without a word she reached back and slapped Cho as hard as she could across the face, the sound of the slap caused the students that hadn't been watching to turn to see what had just happened. With a look of complete shock on her face Cho's hand went to the quickly reddening hand print on her face as she looked down at Ginny.

"Didn't you think that we'd ever find out?" she spat out at her one time rival for Harry, "We know that Harry's still alive and that you knew since he broke into the school." She continued when she saw the looks of shock and confusion, Cho had no idea what she was supposed to say to that statement as it was the truth, looking around she could see that people she once called friend were looking at her with the same look the three Gryffindor's had on their faces. Her mind was quickly workings its way into overdrive as she struggled to find something to use for her defence would nothing was coming for her, Ginny looked like she was capable to breathing fire the way she was continuing to glare at Cho and once again brought her hand back to slap her once again. Everybody gasped though when her hand was caught in the grip of something that looked like it was made from shadow and smoke, all that was visible for the students to see was the outline of what they guessed to be a male and two emerald green eyes glaring back at each and every one of them. The outline of the figure fluttered like smoke would in a light wind before it seemed to pull itself back together.

"Just what do you think you're doing." The figure hissed out at Ginny who looked like she was staring death in the face, a slight smile formed on Cho's face when she realised just who had come to her aid and had carefully positioned themselves between her and most of the students. Sensing danger Ginny tried to pull her hand free but was unable to do so against the iron clad grip of her attacker, Ron was the first person to react and made an attempt to reach for his wand unable to do the manner with any subtly. Green eyes that seemed to glow the figures presence seemed to darken briefly before they let forth a yell which seemed to tear their body apart and launched the students off of their feet, Cho could only watch in awe as the pieces of shadow that hadn't hit anyone went to any source of darkness that was available for them to vanish into. Finally getting back to their feet the entire student body that had been there could only stare in complete shock at the sight of Harry glaring back at each and every one of them. "Now what do you think you were going to do?" Harry asked once again, with a smile on her face Cho made her way to Harry and wrapped her arms around him from the back.

"Harry how?" Ron asked looking at his friend like he was a ghost never once taking a step towards him. It could have been out of fear from the power that Harry had just shown but it was mostly because of the fact that Harry's eyes kept flashing black before turning green again. Ginny was the only one that seemed like she wanted to run to Harry and her inner struggle was obvious was she was moving from foot to foot in her place.

"Poor little Ronniekins," Harry mocked his old friend, "always kept in the dark as the world passes him by. The fact that I've survived the curse before should be enough proof for you that it doesn't kill me." Harry's eyes bore into Ron who looked like he wanted to attack him for being so openly mocked in public by someone that was his friend. Cho who was looking over Harry's shoulder being shorter than him had a smug smile on her face directed at the people that were just briefly treating her like she was below them. Ginny glared at Cho before she started to move towards Harry slowly with her hand outstretched almost asking him to take it and for him to leave Cho behind them.

"Harry Cho knew that you were alive and she kept that from us." She said now only inches away from Harry who hadn't moved an inch since his initial attack on them, "She allowed everyone to think that you were dead because she wanted to try and keep you to herself and away from the rest of the world." What Ginny had said didn't have the effect that she was hoping for, instead of taking her hand and walking away from Cho, Harry tossed his head back and started to laugh at her words amused at what she had told him.

"You're only half right Ginny, while Cho did know I was back and didn't tell anyone else, it wasn't a selfish thing on her part like it would have been on yours. She didn't tell you because I told her not to." Everyone was once again stunned into silence that it was Harry who had made Cho keep his return secret, Ginny who had been fuming with anger at Cho now looked lost at hearing it was Harry that didn't want her and her family to know that he hadn't died. Seeing someone behind the group that had gathered Harry could only grin maliciously before gesturing to the sides with his arms, like they had once before with Malfoy the shadows themselves forced the students to the sides of the corridors and as one they turned to see where Harry was looking.

Standing at the opposite end of the corridor looking like he had seen a ghost was Malfoy, he felt his blood run cold when he saw the students shoved to the sides like they weren't there only to reveal Harry standing in front of them being blocked from his view. Cho's own eyes widened when she saw Draco staring at them a flash of fear filled her body at the memory of what he had attempted to do to her, taking a step forward Harry kept his eyes on his enemy since he started the school only for him to take one further away wanting to keep distance; grinning Harry took a second step and watched as Malfoy ran away in the direction that he had come from. Wanting to chase after the ferret and continue his lesson that he had started when he had found him in the Malfoy manner with Cho he felt his arm being restrained, turning to see who had grabbed him Harry stared into the eyes of Cho who could only shake her head and gently tug him towards her before once again wrapping her arms around him, this time burying her head into his shoulder.

"You know this is going to make everything harder now." Harry said into the top of her head now wrapping his own arms around the smaller female seeming to forget the students either side of the corridor that were looking on in fear. "If Voldemort finds out I'm alive he's going to come to Hogwarts looking for me." He finished seeing Cho lift her head and stare at him not knowing what he was trying to say to her, hearing the name she quickly understood that he was telling her there would be another fight between the two of them and deep down she didn't know if she could take it, knowing or watching Harry fight with Voldemort this time.

"He mightn't find out." She whispered into his chest not wanting to face the truth of the situation even if she knew he was right. Hearing him sigh slightly at what she said she tried one more time hoping that there could be a way for him to avoid fighting Voldemort for at least a small amount of time. "You could leave the country. We both could, he'd never find us if we left now, no one would know." Her tone was now so small Harry had to strain himself to be able to hear it.

* * *

Snape was terrified of what he had to tell his lord, having known that Potter was back for just a shorter amount of time then Malfoy he had put off telling Voldemort, but now that he had shown himself to a large amount of the school only hours before he knew that it wouldn't be long before Lucius told him what Draco had said. Walking around the old house with distaste Snape stopped outside the largest of the rooms which Voldemort used as his own room when he needed to rest or he wanted to torture someone for either not bringing him information, or if it was the bringing bad information.

Knocking on the door Snape didn't wait for an answer knowing that he would never be given one and instead walked into the room never once taking his eyes off of the seat in the centre of it, finally stopping in front of Voldemort's chair Snape stepped into a low bow now looking at the floor hoping that he wasn't interrupting something important or that his lord wasn't having a bad day as either one would once again have him tortured.

"Severus, I thought we were above such things." Voldemort said looking down at his potions master and spy inside Hogwarts, like Dumbledore the truth was he didn't know whether or not Snape was loyal to him but for now he was going to keep him around until he revealed where his loyalties lay and if it weren't with him he would die. "Now what is it that you had to come and see me in such a rush?" he asked watching as the greasy haired man stood and looked like he would do anything rather than share the information that he had.

"It's been revealed my lord that Potter isn't dead." Snape said looking at the floor before quickly turning to see how Voldemort was taking the news and he wasn't surprised, sitting there in his chair he looked like he was ready to kill the next person that opened their mouths and that was why it was with great trepidation that Snape continued to speak. "It seems that he is in fact none other than the Dark Saviour we've been hearing so much about that has constantly stopped numerous plans to consolidate your power in the wizarding world." Having told him what was needed Snape took several steps away from Voldemort knowing full well that there was about to be an outburst and he would rather have that rat Wormtail in here for it. Seeing that Snape was almost out of the room Voldemort stood up and picked his wand up from the table in front of him.

"It seems Severus that we have a need to go to Hogwarts." Voldemort said standing in the centre of the room, "And to show you just how happy I am that you brought this to my attention as soon as you found out. CRUCIO!" Ignoring his pleas and writhing on the floor Voldemort stepped out of his room closing the door on Snape with a vicious grin on his face as he walked towards where he kept the Death Eaters when they hadn't been sent out on a mission.

* * *

Hogwarts was alive with activity each and every student now knew that Harry was indeed alive and it seemed he had destroyed his friendships with the Weasleys and Hermione but was keeping Cho with him. People were saying that Ginny had slapped Cho across the face in an argument with her when Harry appeared in what looked like shadows and smoke and while no one that was concerned would either admit or deny it, it was had called rumour as no one was daring to talk to Harry or Cho as the two sat at the end of the Ravenclaw table seemingly uninterested with the stares they were getting from the students and teachers.

The reaction that grabbed everyone's attention was Malfoy's when he saw Harry and Cho walk into the Great hall without a care in the world, the Slytherin looked like he was ready to piss himself and edged towards the double doors ready to run away screaming murder every time Harry looked at him.

The absence of professor Snape had been one of the first things Harry had noticed when he arrived in the Great hall and his mind instantly went to why he wasn't around, he knew that Snape wasn't a true to Dumbledore as the old man thought he was and there was no way that he would hold any trust for him if he had to. Looking up at the teachers table Harry could see Dumbledore looking at him every few seconds almost as if he were going to disappear once again, or more likely he wanted to know that his weapon was still around. The doors to the hall opened up casuing all heads to turn and see just who was walking in; flashing a quick look at Harry Snape continued to the front of the hall and took his seat trying to act like his lateness wasn't anything unusual.

"Do you really think that Voldemort will come after you?" Cho asked looking at Harry before taking a small bit of her food, having looked down after she had asked the question Cho waited a few seconds before looking back at Harry having no idea why he hadn't answered. Watching him with his eyes closed and one of his hands touching part of the table were a small amount of shadow lay confused her and she was about to poke him in the shoulder with her manicured nail for ignoring her, that was until the scream coming from the Slytherin table got everyone's attention. Turning to see what it was she and everyone else watched as Malfoy dived off of his seat and pushed his back to the wall as he stared at his plate in horror, he had been timidly eating his food hoping that Harry didn't decide to finish him off when he noticed something dark seem to cross over it, thinking it was nothing he continued to eat his food until he saw two green eyes staring at him from the plate with a murderous look in them. It only took a few seconds before a mouth too joined the eyes on his plate smiling at him, showing row after row of razor sharp teeth.

Flashing another look at Harry who still hadn't moved Cho poked him hard gaining his attention, opening his eyes and removing his hand from its place Harry turned to look at Cho with an innocent expression covering his face hoping that she would believe it.

"I'm telling you there was something on the plate." Malfoy screamed out when one of the professors's tried to calm him down telling him there was nothing there, "It had green eyes and it was smiling at me." The student body burst into laughter at watching Malfoy seemingly go insane in front of them, having stood up so she could get a better look Cho felt two arms encircle her waist and fell back against Harry before looking up at him and flashing him a smile for what he had done. "It was Potter; he had to have done it." Draco accused looking at the only two that didn't seemed bothered by his outburst, all eyes turned to look at Harry and Cho who were still near their seats now looking around at all the faces that were staring at them waiting for an answer.

"I think it's time I bid you adieu." Harry said looking around with a blank look on his face; he almost smiled when he saw the crowd of people form a circle around him and Cho to stop them from leaving. Tightening his grip on his girlfriend so she would be taken with him, Harry allowed the shadows that covered the Ravenclaw table to wash over the both of them hearing the gasps of shock and fear as he once again took on the appearance he had when he stopped Ginny from hitting Cho the second time. Snape pulled his wand out of his sleeve and launched a spell at Harry and Cho but it merely passed through them as they looking more like smoke now and it was less obvious were body parts were. "Don't do that again." Was all that Harry hissed before they vanished from sight his eyes the last thing anyone saw.

So caught up in what just happened no one spotted the moving shadow that travelled the floor of the Great hall before pushing its way through the small cracks in the door and finally back towards the chamber of secrets were Harry and Cho re-emerged unharmed. Stunned at what just happened Cho could only turn and stare at Harry in shock of what he had done before tackling him to the floor.

* * *

"Albus you have to see this as proof that Potter is dangerous and should be expelled from Hogwarts." Snape said looking around Dumbledore's office at the other professor's that were sitting there wanting at least one of them to agree with him this once.

"Severus, it would be hard to expel Potter seeing that I don't think he is technically still a student here having been declared dead." Dumbledore replied looking at the potions master, the display of power that Harry had shown scared him more then he liked to admit. To be able to vanish the way he had while keeping at least some part of himself there to throw the threat at Snape had shown a level of magic he didn't think was possible for someone that hadn't learnt anything since their fifth year, he had also seen through Cho's eyes the damage Harry had caused in the Malfoy manner when he had rescued her from her would be rapist, all year he had been worried about what would happen with Voldemort when they thought Harry was dead having known the prophecy but from the looks of things he didn't know if Harry would want to fight.

Professor McGonagall sat in silence as she watched both Snape and Dumbledore give their own reasons to each other for a their point, being the head of Harry's house she knew that she should be giving her own reasons for him to stay but her mind was at a blank for anything to say. Like the rest of the school she had been shocked by Harry's sudden return and was still trying to process in her head what it meant in the larger scheme of things. Any further thoughts that she was having were cut short by the explosion that took place on the grounds of Hogwarts casuing all of the professors to rush and look out of the window only to see Voldemort standing there with his best Death Eaters throwing curses at the castle.

* * *

The explosion was felt in the Chamber were Harry pulled away from Cho and looked at the ceiling at shook slightly with a thin layer of dust falling down onto them, Cho looked at Harry then to the ceiling before her gaze turned once again to Harry who still hadn't moved from his spot.

"Harry?" she asked slightly worried at that was going on outside, but also if it were what she fear what Harry would do. Her second question was answered as she watched him pick up the different pieces of armour that and started to put them on over his normal clothes, running over to where he was she grabbed hold of the chest plate that was in his hands and tried to pull it away from him as he merely stared at her, "Harry, no." She whispered looking at him with her eyes starting to fill with tears, she knew what he had said only hours before as now true and Voldemort had come looking for him. Knowing full well that there was nothing he could say that would make her understand any better Harry slowly pulled her towards him before bending down and placing a chaste kiss on her lips, she didn't have any time to react before she felt herself being hit over the head and darkness came over her.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered looking down at her before he pulled the chest plate over his head and forced it down so it rested comfortably over his body, earlier on today he had wanted to have been wrong when he had told her that Voldemort would come looking for him and his heart broke when she had talked about running away together so he wouldn't know where Harry was. A tear fell from his eye as he felt the shadowy cloak over his body before he turned and left the chamber with Cho laying on the floor, he knew that there was no way he could do this if she were outside and no one would find her here making sure that she would only be able to leave when she woke up.

Allowing himself to drift from the Chamber to the grounds of the school Harry couldn't help the nervousness that was shooting up and down his body with each and every passing second, this was so much different than his attacks on the Death Eaters when they didn't know he was coming or what he was, this was going to be his last battle against Voldemort and he had no idea if he was going to be able to walk away from it.

He finally stopped moving when the screams of spells reached his ears as well as the flashes as spell after spell was tossed from the teachers of Hogwarts and Voldemort's Death Eaters, each trying to gain an advantage over the other in the hopes of winning the battle if not the war for good. Carefully Harry walked around the numerous battles taking place not interested in what was going on, he only had one person to look for and there was nothing more important right now then that fact. Looking around at just where he was Harry stopped in his tracks as the memories from his fourth year back when he had returned to Hogwarts clutching Cedric's dead body, standing only a few feet in front of him was Lord Voldemort with a look of what could have passed as pride on his face at seeing Harry so willingly standing there to face him.

"Ah Harry, we've made a habit of this." He said with his usual boastful tone before his eyes narrowed looking like he was trying to remember something, "This is our sixth meeting in your short life, and I don't even think that muggle loving fool Dumbledore has that number. But rest assured that this will be for the last time." That was the only warning Harry had before Voldemort launched a spell at him, not knowing what type of spell that had been fired at him Harry allowed it to hit him full force in the chest before it felt like he was being dragged backwards, trying to dig his feet into the floor the soil and grass was tore up as Harry finally stopped. "Well it seems like the rumours of you having changed are true," lashing his wand forward Harry shot a cloud of black mist at Voldemort coating the serpentine wizard who looked stunned that the spell had no effects on him other when making him wet.

"Incendio!" Harry screamed smirking as the realization crossed Voldemort's face that the spell had been oil coating his body for this spell to do the damage on him. His screams filled the air as the robes he was wearing were either burnt off of his body or they melted onto his skin, after a few seconds Voldemort managed to put the flames out with his own wand before looking murderously in Harry's direction his normal white skin peeling off leaving a trail of blue blood in some parts and raw muscle in others. His face contorted into a look of absolute hatred that Harry hadn't seen before as he was forced to duck under another spell but was caught with the third as a large cut appeared on the side of his face, glaring at Voldemort as he remembered using the Sectumsempra himself last year.

"It appears to be a point for both of us then, but why don't we ignore all this sportingness and get into the duel." Harry this time was unable to move of the way as the familiar green light flew at him, almost in slow motion he brought his own wand up to try and fire off his own spell but the Avada Kedavra caught him on the jaw throwing him several feet away as he hit the floor in a dead faint. "It seems that the Boy That Lived is just a myth and you are Harry Potter very mortal."

Proud of himself Voldemort turned to rejoin the rest of the battle having taken care of Harry for the last time with a smile on his face, nearly at his starting point Voldemort froze in place as he heard a groaning coming from behind him. Slightly in fear he turned around to see just what was making that noise and could only watch in horror as almost like a puppet Harry slowly pulled himself back to his feet a black hole on his jaw were the spell had made contact was quickly replaced by flesh.

"I hope you weren't planning of running away just yet because I'm not finished." Voldemort couldn't move having not expected Harry to survive another killing curse but he had proved him wrong once again. Looking behind him to see if anyone was there a giant hand struck Voldemort in the face sending the wizard to the floor in a heap, his wand laying away from him Voldemort looked towards where Harry stood and was confused to see the boy merely grinning at him. Feeling himself being lifted off of the floor Harry made a gesture with his hands of something being slammed into the ground and watched as the shadows did his bidding for him throwing Voldemort down with a bone crunching impact.

Coughing slightly this time Voldemort was next to his wand and grabbed it without delay before firing a string of curses off at the shadows that kept coming for him, breathing harder he watched them disappear after a moment before he turned to look at Harry for a second time. "You will not kill me, I'm Lord Voldemort. And I say DIE!" a much larger jet of green light sped towards Harry this time who was gripping his own wand ready.

"Abhada kedhabhra." Everyone who was in hearing range stopped as they heard the much older spell being launched and none of them could believe that it was Harry who had used it. Like the time in the graveyard the two beams of light connected as the wands were seemingly in protest at being used against each other despite the wizards will. "You won't win this time." With an unnatural scream Harry's skin started to tear off of his body leaving gashes that trailed the span of his entire form letting blood pour out of him and onto the floor. Only interested in winning the duel Voldemort ignored Harry's yell but found it hard to do the same to the clouds of black smoke and shadow that were quickly covering his body tearing flesh from bone.

When the duels were finally over the students creeped out of the school to see just how they had survived, Ron and Hermione were leading them quickly follow by a now recovered Cho whom they ignored and was in turn ignored themselves. It was obvious to see the professors were all staring at something on the floor and the students quickly made their way over not being noticed until it was far too late. A strangled sob from Cho brought attention to them and Dumbledore was quick to try and led them back to the school, some students left with him not wanting to look at the dead bodies but Cho was one of the few that stood in the same spot looking down at the fallen form of Harry Potter.

Letting the tears fall from her face she could do nothing but look down at his body covered in numerous cuts some of which looked like they were life ending but also extremely old, she didn't know just how long she stood there but was aware that the other students and teachers had already gone back inside to leave her to mourn in peace. Lifting her head slowly and through tear filled eyes she looked to the Quidditch stands only three feet to her left and felt her heart stop once again, and figure looking like it was made entirely of smoke and shadow was stood facing her the only distinguishable feature were the two emerald green eyes piercing her own. Quickly she shook her head to remove the tears from her eyes and when she looked again her heart fell as she could see nothing standing there. With her head down she turned around and started her slow trek back towards Hogwarts, only having moved a few feet she was frozen in place when she felt the wind blow and something pulling the tie from her hair free letting it flow in the wind.


End file.
